Dragon Ball X
by Bloody Chaos
Summary: In a freak accident by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the Chaos emeralds are sent to Earth along with a strong foe. With Goku being dead, Vegeta and Gohan are the only ones to defeat this menace, or are they? Tails gathers everyone and they head off to Earth to help get the emeralds back, leading to the Ultimate Crossover Adventure!
1. Chaos Among Earth

_**_Chaos Among Earth_**_

 _ **It was three weeks after the defeat of Cell, the bug who held the Cell Games, killed a large chunk of Earth's population and killed two of the strongest beings on Earth. Cell was killed by Gohan, the only Super Saiyan 2 on the planet, and the universe, at this time. During the Cell games, Goku sacrificed himself for the sake of Planet Earth's survival. Trunks (Vegeta's son) was also killed by the bug Cell. After the Cell Games event, Goku wished not to come back, but to stay in otherworld, in fear that he may attract more powerful enemies before he is ready for them. About two weeks after the Cell Games event, a space Pirate, Bojack, was released and came to Earth, only to be killed by Gohan. When Vegeta realizes that Goku has saved everyone from harm, even if it meant committing suicide to do so, he thinks that he is no true warrior, the one he had claimed to be, and as result, he fell into a great depression.**_

 _ **Sonic and company had been running to the core of the ARK. Amy was left behind and Shadow had stayed behind. Amy came to Shadow and reminded him of his true promise to Maria. He ran up to catch the others. Sonic and company had found the core and then the Biolizard appeared. Shadow came walking up and told Sonic to go get the chaos emeralds as he held off the Biolizard. Shadow defeated the beast by hitting his life support system. Shadow ran up to get the emeralds with Sonic and the ARK rumbled. The Boilizard roared and it used chaos control to teleport. It became a part of the ARK. The ARK rumbled as it hurled towards Mobius. Shadow and Sonic decided to go super and show that Biolizard who's boss. A battle occurred and Shadow and Sonic were victorious. They both used chaos control to put the ARK back into orbit. Shadow had seemed to fall to Mobius. He used his remaining energy to teleport down to Mobius. Everyone went back down to their planet and they met up with Shadow eventually.**_

Naldoa was once a normal hedgehog who once opposed Eggman. He confronted Dr. Eggman at age 33. Dr. Eggman had the seven chaos emeralds and trapped Naldoa the hedgehog. He put Naldoa in a chamber. The seven emeralds were in separate containers that had tubes leading to the main chamber. Eggman took the chaotic energy in its purest form and used it to transform him human so he stood no chance. Eggman didn't realize that the chaotic energy would react violently to the liquid in the chamber. It exploded and Naldoa was teleported to Earth. He had no memory of what happened in his past, so he started a new life. He learned new things about this world, like the Z Warriors. He had reached the top of the Lookout in search of new wonders, but had found a group of people, after they uttered "Arise, Mighty Shenron", a beam of light shot out of the orange orbs that seemed to be gathered. When the beam of light formed into a dragon. He heard the dragon say that he could grant any two wishes one could desire, this alone caught the attention of Naldoa. He had heard all he needed to know where a source of possible great powers could be, so he fled before he was caught. The remaining Z Warriors were using the Dragon Balls to have Shenron grant the lives of everyone who fell to Cell back. He heard how they wished with the dragon balls. After a year and a half, he had been robbing people. He eventually reached Capsule Corp., and realized it was the greatest hit he could find. Of all the loot he found in the building, the dragon radar stood out. He grabbed it and called it a day, not knowing the items purpose or value. After having got to his house, he activated the Dragon Radar. He found it quite useless since it was simply a green grid-screen. He about began to doubt the machine when he looked closer and noticed the arrows. He was interested in the arrows, so he followed them. When he reached the dot on the Radar, he wondered where it had led him. He looked around, and then saw an orange glare. As he approached, the glare revealed itself to be a Dragon Ball. He had a flashback of the Dragon Ball's use for the revival of most of Earth's inhabitants, and that was the drive he had to collect the other six. When he collected the last six Dragon Balls, he had an "Amazing Plan": Summon Shenron, Grant Eternal Life and Infinite Power. When he summoned Shenron, he wished for eternal life, and had that granted. He tried at his second wish: Infinite Power, but Shenron didn't have the power to grant the wish, so, he offered an alternative: Items that can raise your power to any level if you use them correctly, the chaos emeralds. Naldoa accepted this alternative, and before him appeared seven emeralds, each of different colors, all containing great power. The Shenron then asked Naldoa if he'd like an item of immense power, the Master emerald, it has power beyond that of all seven emeralds combined, in his grasp. Naldoa, of course, accepted his offer. Five seconds after the wish was granted, a meteor appeared and landed just a few miles away from Naldoa's position. The Shenron said Farewell, and the Dragon Balls spread once more.

One night on Mobius, before the day the chaos emeralds had been "stolen," Shadow had three of the chaos emeralds in his grasp. Sonic had one. The other three still out there. Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Sonic was running around. It was night. It was a month since the Biolizard had tried to destroy Mobius with the ARK. Sonic doesn't normally run around at night, but he had been hyper all day after eating the cake at his birthday party. Shadow was at the edge of a cliff at the coast. He looked at the ocean that reflected the moon. Amy had been looking for Sonic all day. She saw Shadow. She slowly walked up and hugged him from behind. He blushed and Amy said, "Got you Sonic." Shadow said, "Wrong again, Ames," as he blushed. Amy said, "I know... But I had hoped it could have been him..." She hadn't let him go. He said to her, "Another promise broken?" She nodded. He said, "Why do you chase that Faker anyway? He does not love you back. Why not try someone who would love you back?" She said, "Do you... Are you saying you... love me?" He blushed more and said, "N-no... I said you should try to go for someone who would love you back..." She said, "I know a certain hedgehog... He lets me hug him... and he is sweet even though he doesn't act like it..." He blushed more. He dropped a red chaos emerald at his feet. Amy said, "He has soft chest fur..." He turned in her arms and hugged her back. She blushed. Amy continued, "And... He has black fur with red streaks..." He blushed dark. He said, "H-how did you know?.. I never told you..." She said, "You act differently around me than anyone else. You blush when I am near you. You are sweet to me. It was obvious to me." Shadow said, "Amy... I have loved you ever since you reminded me of Maria... I felt something in you that made me feel warm... That gave me hope... That is why I only smile around you..." He smiled. Amy held him and put her head on his chest fur. Sonic was running by the edge of the cliff. He saw Amy and Shadow. He stopped. He thought in his mind, "Is Amy... hugging him?" A small flashback of Maria hugging him popped in Shadow's head. A tear fell as he held Amy. Sonic remained quiet. He thought, "Shadow doesn't hug anyone..." Shadow whispered, "I... I love you Amy..." She blushed and replied, "I... I think I love you too..." Sonic gasped and they both looked at Sonic. Amy said, "S-Sonic? How did you get here? Did you just hear that?" He said, "Shadow?! And Amy?! No way... I must be dreaming... No, no, no." Shadow said, "Amy... Will you stop chasing that Faker and be with me?" Amy started stuttering. She let him go and said, "Shadow... I think... I..." Shadow picked up the red emerald. She started crying and ran away. Shadow ran after along with Sonic. She said, "I can't take the stress of choosing!" Sonic said, "Amy! Shadow is just using you to get to me!" Shadow said, "Don't listen to that Faker! He is lying to you! He just wants you turned against me! He wants me to be alone again!" Sonic said, "He is evil! Don't you love me more?!" She stopped and they stopped behind her. She said, "Sonic... Shadow... I have loved Sonic longer... Sorry Shadow..." Shadow started to tear up. She continued, "I personally believe Sonic more than you... I can't turn my back on him... I love him..." Shadow fell to his knees. Tears fell. Sonic said, "Let's go Amy." They both walked away as Shadow sobbed on the ground. He heard Sonic make another promise about a date tonight. Shadow got up sobbing. He teleported and was stalking Sonic. Sonic branched off from Amy and she headed off. He saw him go up to a squirrel named Sally Acorn. He looked closely. Sonic kissed her and Shadow stopped sobbing. He was filled with rage. After an hour, Sonic and Amy met up at that cliff. Shadow hid in the trees. He saw later in the date that Sonic was about to kiss her. He teleported in front of Sonic shouting at the top of his lungs, "You little cheating shit!" as he socked him in the cheek holding the chaos emerald. Amy said, "Shadow, Don't!" Shadow's eyes glowed red. He said, "Faker has been lying to you! He doesn't love you! I saw him with Sally Acorn!" Sonic got up and said, "W-what are you talking about?" Shadow said, "I saw you kiss that girl! Don't lie!" Sonic looked away. Amy said, "Is this true?.." Sonic said, "Yes..." Amy fell to her knees and sobbed. Sonic said, "To be honest, I hardly like you as a friend Amy..." She sobbed more and more. Shadow walked towards Sonic filled with rage. A red aura surrounded Shadow and his inhibitor rings cracked. Amy got up. She looked at them. Sonic got into fighting position. Amy ran towards the cliff. She jumped. Shadow turned and said, "No! Amy!" He heard a splash and looked directly at Sonic. His inhibitor rings shattered and Shadow was so angered, he was shaking. Tears streamed down his cheeks and Sonic said, "I'm sorry Shadow, but I-" Shadow punched him in the cheek and Sonic flew back and hit a tree. Sonic saw a chaos emerald and picked it up. Sonic threw an energy blast at Shadow. Sonic held two emeralds. Sonic went semi-super form and they both clashed. After a while of fighting, Shadow knocked Sonic out. His inhibitor rings appeared on him and he reverted from chaos form to normal form. He ran to the cliff sobbing and saw Amy's body floating. He jumped down. He landed with a splash and he swam up. He swam to Amy and grabbed her hand. He teleported up to the top of the cliff holding her bridal style. She was only unconscious. The three chaos emeralds he had and the two chaos emeralds Sonic had spun around Amy. She glowed and then they disappeared for no reason. Amy was partially healed. Shadow looked around. He said, "No..." The emeralds were taken to Earth where Naldoa had wished for them. Knuckles noticed the master emerald left as well.

Vegeta was still in a state of depression due to his recent failures with both Bojack and Cell, he sat in his bed, wearing nothing but small shorts. As he sat in bed, he couldn't shake the thought of failure, no matter what he thought of, Goku, Trunks, Cell, not even Bulma could distract him long enough for joy to kick in. Eventually, he noticed his blinds were brighter than usual. He opened his blinds to see that it was one of the first nice days since Goku's death. Vegeta put on his armor, and then looked out his window one more time. He then saw a shooting star midday. He noticed this star had an AMAZING power to it. He near broke the door on the way out. Off he flew in the direction of the meteor, which had just hit the ground and stopped. When Vegeta arrived at its landing point, he saw the emerald was about as big as his torso, and it seemed to be bursting with energy. As he walked up to the emerald, he felt a slight feeling of joy, having been distracting from recent events for long enough. He touched the emerald and felt as if he had just absorbed the energy of a thousand suns. With his new "Power", he decided he'd reclaim place as the strongest being in the universe. When he took his hands off of the emerald, they seemed to burst with a green light. He grabbed the massive emerald and decided to take it home as a "Souvenir." When Bulma saw Vegeta carrying the emerald, she had no choice but to ask him, "What is that?' Vegeta looked her straight in the eye, and then said, "You know, if I knew, I would've already told you. Let's just say, it's a miracle-worker!" He finished his sentence, smiled, and then continued walking towards the gravity chamber. When he entered the gravity chamber, he set the emerald down, looked at it, and decided to test its durability. He decided, he'd put it in 1000X Earth's gravity and see if it could hold. The emerald shattered due to the gravity, but stayed together. Vegeta was impressed. He shut off the gravity in fear he broke the emerald. When normal gravity returned, he looked at the emerald and noticed there were no cracks whatsoever. Vegeta decided he'd try to keep this emerald under wraps for as long as he could, so he took it to the Lookout and gave it to Dende with instructions of putting it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where whatever goes in, cannot be sensed from outside. Dende followed the instructions and asked Vegeta what he planned to do with such power. Vegeta looked at Dende and said, "I... I do not know quite yet. I assure you, I'll find use of it soon enough. I am sure that you felt something of energy within the emerald, but your power did not increase. Why is that, Dende?" "Well, I chose not to take the power, I did not find it useful in any way." Vegeta considered what Dende had just said, he looked around then asked, "Where's Mr. Popo?" "Well, um... he went to Korin's level. I think he was getting a few Senzu Beans for a reason I don't know, just, he was in a bad mood when he left, so I highly recommend you leave him to it. Korin will pay, you don't have to." Vegeta looked once again at Dende, the turned around and started to walk away. At this moment, he suddenly felt a massive energy, not Saiyan, not even human, this was almost, energy unliving. Vegeta immediately took off and flew towards such power, unaware that he was burning up the emerald's energy. When he arrived, he noticed he was slightly weaker then when he was at the Lookout. He didn't know why this was, and he cared little. When he looked at where the immense power had come from, he saw a single human being, standing there. He walked up to the human and asked, "Are you the one I am sensing?" "I may be that, or you may be mistaken." "I am not interested in lies or games, tell me if you're that energy!" Vegeta quickly grew impatient. "And WHY would I tell someone I just met?" "You do not want to try me, for I am stronger than I have ever been!" "Are you accusing me of something, or are you recommending, for say... a fight?" "Well, if you want to go that far, I'll go with it!" Vegeta flew at the stranger and before he landed a hit, the stranger had already crippled Vegeta, having broken his arm, leg, and most of his ribs, then kicking Vegeta away. The stranger walked up to the crippled Vegeta and asked him, "Well, you were so eager to fight, but you didn't throw a punch? I thought I'd actually have a chance to test my power, instead, I got this, a ragdoll with more broken bones then someone in a car accident. I sense you have chaos power within you, permit me to ask: Where did you get it? If you fail to answer, I will not hesitate to end you." Vegeta looked at the stranger, he thought the stranger would kill him, answer or no. But all of his cards were either burnt or used. He had no choice, but to reveal to him the location of the master emerald. "I... I cannot say the... exact... position. I can say... it is in a place... where no power... can be sensed. Atop a holy tower, you... will find it." The stranger looked at Vegeta and tried to decide whether he should kill Vegeta for not giving an exact location, or let him live, due to the challenge of finding the master emerald. He looked at Vegeta and just before he left said, "For future reference, the name, is Naldoa. Forget it, and I will forget you lived." Naldoa took off in the direction of the Lookout. When Naldoa arrived at the Lookout, he grabbed Dende, put a chaos sphere up to Dende's head and asked him, "Atop a holy tower, lies a place where energy cannot be sensed. Do those words remind you of something, a place foresay?" "Ye-Yes! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it is the door in the front of that building behind me" "Very well, I shall have YOU open the door, if I see no emerald, I will kill you." "WHY?!" "For lying to me, obviously, someone of your potential would know better than to lie to a glowing god such as myself." Dende opened the door to the Chamber, revealing the Master Emerald.

Shadow stared at Amy while she was unconscious in his arms. He was stunned by the fact of the emeralds disappearing. He held her tightly. Sonic was still knocked out on the ground. Shadow's tears fell onto Amy as forms of energy. The tears were his unburnt energy. Shadow closes his eyes. Amy slowly awoke and said, "Sh-Shadow?" He opened his eyes and said, "Amy!" He hugged her tight. She hugged back and said, "I'm sorry I did not believe you..." He said, "Don't be... It is over and needs to be forgotten..." She saw sonic bleeding on the ground. She didn't know whether or not to help him or leave him. Shadow said, "We have a problem... The chaos emeralds... They disappeared..." Amy said, "How? Did someone take them?" Shadow said, "I have no clue... I would have sensed them if they did..." Sonic slowly regained consciousness. Shadow noticed and said, "Let's leave Amy." She nodded and he walked with her in his arms. He walked quickly out of Sonic's sight. Sonic got up and held his left shoulder. His arm was broken. He slowly made his way to Tails' home. He loudly opened the door, alerting Tails. Tails ran to the living room and saw blood leading to the first aid kit. He saw Sonic digging through it. He was bloody and broken. Tails said, "Sonic! What happened?!" Before Sonic could say a word, he fainted. Tails frantically grabbed medical equipment, patched Sonic up, and stopped the bleeding. Tails thought, "I guess I am lucky my carpet is stain proof..." He set Sonic down on the couch and he sat in the chair. Tails fell back asleep. Back on Angel Island, Knuckles was freaking out. He searched frantically for his master emerald as Angel Island was plummeting to the ground. He searched the whole island. Nothing. It was nowhere to be found. By the time he realized the master emerald was long gone, Angel Island had already crashed down onto Mobius. Knuckles was knocked out on impact. Shadow had taken Amy to the ARK. She said, "It is nice and quiet up here." Shadow nodded and said, "Yes. It is. It wasn't always that way. When Maria was here, I would always listen to stories she told me. I miss her..." Amy said as she hugged him, "Please don't dwell on the past when you could look forward to the future. Our future." Shadow blushed. They both looked out a window and stared into the vast emptiness of space. Shadow's eyes gleamed and Amy's glittered. They both looked into each other's eyes. Amy leaned in and kissed Shadow softly on the lips. Shadow blushed more and closed his eyes as well as Amy. They stayed kissing for about a minute. Amy stopped and blushed darker. Shadow yawned. Amy asked, "Are you tired Shady?" Shadow said, "Yeah..." Amy said back, "Then let's go to sleep." He took her to his old bedroom and they fell asleep. The next day, Rouge had been on the ARK and noticed that the bedroom door was now locked. She thought, "That door wasn't locked yesterday..." she knocked on the door awaking Shadow. He looked through the one way window. He saw Rouge and went back to the bed and slept once more. Rouge walked away. Sonic awoke with a cast on his arm and bandages all over his body. He looked around and realized where he was. He stood up and smelt waffles. Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw waffles on the table. Tails walked in and said, "You're up. Do you feel ok?" Sonic said, "I do now thanks to you buddy." Tails said, "What happened anyway?" Sonic sat down and said, "I was attacked by Shadow." Tails said, "Did you anger him?" Sonic said, "I don't know. I forgot the details." Tails said, "Oh... Well, you are ok now." Sonic nodded as he ate his waffles. Later Shadow awoke again and he got out of bed. He thought about the chaos emeralds disappearing the way they did. Amy woke up and saw Shadow looking out the window into space. She got up and walked to him. She asked, "Are you thinking about something?" He nodded and said, "I am thinking about what could have happened to the Chaos emeralds..." Amy said, "I bet Tails can help us. Want me to give him a call?" Shadow said, "If you want..." Amy said, "Okay. I will have to go to him and get him. I promise I will be back." Shadow hugged her and said, "Don't take long Rose..." She hugged back and said, "I won't Shady." He let go and she walked out and away. Shadow sat on the bed. He sighed. Rouge saw the door open and she walked in. Shadow was looking at the floor and didn't notice. Rouge said, "Why so glum?" Shadow was startled. She said, "Woops. Didn't mean to scare you." Shadow said, "I am fine..." She said, "Ok. Whatever." Shadow said, "I am just thinking about how these chaos emeralds literally disappeared for no applicable reason..." Rouge said, "That peeks ones curiosity." Amy was down on Mobius and went to Tails' home. She knocked. Tails answered and said, "Hey. I guess you're looking for Soni-" She interrupted him, "I am over him. I need you on the ARK." He said, "Why?" She replied, "It is important. Just please come with me." He said, "OK. Come on Sonic!" Amy was silent and Sonic came out. Amy said, "Don't try anything liar. Hmph." She turned her head and walked. Tails was confused. They walked back to the ARK. They ran into Knuckles. He said, "The master emerald disappeared and I don't know where it went last night." Amy said, "That's odd... The same thing happened to the chaos emeralds..." Knuckles said, "Something must be up." Tails said, "Must be if that happened." Amy filled him in on what happened. They got to the ARK. Shadow and Rouge were in the main computer room. Everyone walked in. Tails said, "I am here to do what I can Shadow." Shadow said, "Great. Just track those emeralds." Tails sat at the computer and before Shadow could say something, Tails said, "Found them! They are on a planet called 'Earth.' It is very far away." Shadow said, "Earth... That is the planet humans originated from, right?" Tails nodded. Sonic said, "How do we get there?" Shadow said, "With a great power."

Naldoa sat there, just looking in amazement at the master emerald. "With this, my power can become infinite, and to believe, I thought Shenron was lying." Dende looked at Naldoa and wondered if he had just made a huge mistake by revealing what Vegeta had said not to. He looked at Naldoa and tried a quick-thought move, "Um... that isn't the emerald you're looking for." Naldoa turned around at Dende then asked, "What do you mean, this isn't the master emerald? Remember, I told you that if you lied to me, I would kill you! Do not tell me I must get my hands red." Dende looked around to see if he could stall Naldoa in any way. Eventually, he remembered his little crystal ball Mr. Popo gave him a few days prior. "The emerald you are looking for is in the building behind this one. This is my room, not the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Dende would be surprised if Naldoa had actually believed him. Naldoa saw a small building behind the main building, when he entered the room, he felt not as great power coming from the crystal ball. "This is the MASTER emerald; it seems surprisingly weak for its title." Dende looked at the crystal ball. "Well, you had asked for it, and that is what you've received. Naldoa looked at the crystal ball once more. "This is not the master emerald, this is a stupid stone. I'm going to get the one in the empty room. If you want to stop me, feel free to try." They heard a familiar voice behind them. "Well, I guess I might just do that, then." Naldoa turned around to see Gohan. Gohan was Super Saiyan, but not full power. "Kid, you're going to wind up needing more power than you have in order to best me, just so you know." "Well, if it's more power you want, it's more power YOU'VE GOT!" Gohan concentrated all of his energy and transformed to the Super Saiyan 2. "Does this satisfy your taste?" "No, not really, I was hoping for a challenge, a play mate even." Having heard this, Gohan got a little irritated at the fact that his strongest power wasn't considered a play mate to Naldoa. "I'll assume you're a confident guy." "You assume correctly." Naldoa disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan then whispered in his ear, "You're in for more than you bargained for." In a blink of an eye, Gohan lost his Super Saiyan 2 and fell down, broken, bruised, and beaten. Dende looked in horror as Gohan fell, it hadn't seemed as though Naldoa lifted a finger! "Now, back to my original business." Naldoa walked up to the master emerald and placed his hand on it. "Yes, I feel the energy flowing into me, with this power, I will be indestructible!" Vegeta, regaining consciousness, got up and wondered, "How did he move so fast? I couldn't even see two of the blows! It's near unbelievable. Is it possible there is something more powerful than the emerald? Speaking of which, I should probably be getting that now. I only hope Dende didn't reveal it yet." Vegeta started to fly towards the Lookout, when he arrived, he noticed Naldoa absorbing the emeralds energy, "Damnit! This is the last thing I need." Vegeta knew he was far weaker than Naldoa at this point, so his situation turned into a covert operation. Vegeta knew he had to somehow get the master emerald from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without being caught by Naldoa.

On the ARK, nobody knew what Shadow meant. Tails asked, "What do you mean by that Shadow?" Shadow said, "I mean that we can use chaos energy to teleport us to Earth with one big chaos control." Sonic said, "Wait. We don't have a single chaos emerald or even the master emerald..." Rouge said, "Yeah Shadow. How would we be able to use chaos control without an emerald?" Shadow smirked and said, "This entire planet consists of chaos energy that I know how to tap into." Knuckles said, "That isn't possible. If it was, I would know how." Shadow said, "I was made to basically run on chaos energy. I would be beyond weak if there was no chaotic energy. I consume surrounding chaotic energy to become stronger, and use that energy even to heal myself." Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Shadow said, "I will teleport the entire ARK to Earth with all of us inside." Tails said, "That is crazy! It could kill you." Shadow said, "We must do anything to keep those out of the hands of evil. Very possibly a universe is at stake." Amy said, "But Shadow, I just fell in love with you. I don't want to lose you." Shadow said, "I promise I will be fine." Shadow crossed his heart. Amy hugged him tightly. He hugged back softly. Shadow said, "We have no time to waste. This is no game here." Everyone else simultaneously said, "Right." Shadow said, "Sonic, go tell Sally, Cream, and everyone else that we might be gone for a long time, or not even come back." Sonic said, "Got it." He ran off to the teleporter and everyone waited on the ARK. He came back ten minutes later and Shadow said, "It is about time." Sonic said, "Like you could have done it faster." Tails said, "We have no time to waste, remember?" Shadow said, "Everyone, do not interfere with me when I go to the core of the ARK. The mass amount of chaotic energy can possibly kill you." Everyone nodded. Shadow ran to the core of the ARK. He stepped onto the pedestal and he took his inhibitor rings off. Chaotic energy surged into his body. A green aura formed around him and he floated up. His chaotic energy spiked and rose extremely high, extremely fast. He reached a near fatal intake speed of chaotic energy. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Chaos... CONTROL!" The entire ARK glowed green and flashed. It appeared in Earth's atmosphere. Shadow appeared in the room everyone was in. He seemed to be fine. Everyone looked at him. He smiled a bit than fainted. Sonic said, "His energy has run extremely low!" Amy hugged Shadow's limp body tightly. He weakly rubbed the back of her head slowly. He whispered, "G-go find the ch-chaos emeralds... I can feel them down there... On the continent... right below the ARK..."

Naldoa had finished absorbing energy from the Master Emerald. He looked at Dende, then said, "Thank you. I think I've run it dry, but with time, it should regenerate more chaos energy." Naldoa hopped off the Lookout, having a massive amount of chaos energy, and leaving Vegeta's sight. Vegeta had a slight sense of confidence for the situation, knowing that he was too busy to notice the master emerald moving, and too overpowered to notice Vegeta's flying. At this moment, Vegeta had just felt several faint, but there, powers just above him. He looked at the master emerald, and then realized, the energy from the sky and the energy from the master emerald were near the same wavelength. He thought through what the possibilities of this energy being good could be, and, against his better judgment, he grabbed the master emerald, and started flying towards the weak energy. As he looked up to see where he was going, he saw what looked like a moon. Whether or not it be good people on or in this "Moon," he had to make sure that no unnecessary casualties occurred. When he reached this "Moon," he saw the words "Space Colony ARK" written on the side. After five minutes of looking around, he found an entrance. When he entered the ARK, he started to follow the energy. He eventually got to a room full of inhuman creatures. "Who/what are you?" Everyone looked at him. Tails said, "We are people from the planet Mobius. Our chaos emeralds disappeared and we tracked them, to here." Amy said, "Yeah. And we need them badly for Shadow." Shadow was in Amy's arms. Vegeta felt the fight Shadow was going through just to live. "Well, in your case, I guess I have both bad and good news, which would you like to hear first?" Sonic said, "Good news of course." All the other creatures nodded. "Well, good news is that this "Master Emerald" is nearby, actually, it's in the ARK now. Bad news, a freak by the name of Naldoa somehow got overpowered with this chaos energy without touching the master emerald and just got done absorbing a crap-load of power from it." He smirked faintly. Sonic said frantically, "He must have the chaos emeralds!" Shadow grew closer and closer to death. Amy said, "Please take us to the master emerald! That is our only hope of returning home and reviving Shadow!" Tails said, "Sir, we need it badly." Vegeta looked at Amy, Tails, then Sonic, and motioned them to follow him. He led them to the entrance of the ARK, where the master emerald was left. Amy ran to it with Shadow. Shadow whispered in her ear, "Set m-me on top of it..." Amy put him on it. A green aura flowed from the emerald into Shadow and his power spiked up to its original state. Shadow jumped up and Amy hugged him tightly. Shadow hugged back and said, "I never break a promise..." Vegeta looked at Shadow, happy, but a little confused, "Well, that solves _one_ of our problems, but what about the chaos powered monster?" Vegeta looked straight at Shadow, motioning him to answer. Shadow smirked and said, "It is simple. Leave it to me and I shall pound that chaotic freak until he is beyond dead." Amy said, "There's that strong hedgehog I love!" Vegeta became a little ticked at Shadow's confidence, "So, are you telling me you have _that much_ power, or are you telling me I'm actually _that weak_?" Shadow said, "The only way to defeat a being hyped up on pure chaotic energy is with a stronger chaotic being, AKA, me, the Ultimate Lifeform." Sonic remained silent. Vegeta gave an evil look at Shadow, "Sorry, I must have heard wrong, did you just claim to be the 'Ultimate Lifeform?'" Shadow said, "I was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform. I was created on this very space station. All of the details are in the database. But we don't have time to play games and fight about this. We have people's lives to save damnit." Vegeta turned and started to walk away, "Well, call me when he's dead." Shadow said, "I'll go and do that." Shadow picked up the master emerald and handed it to Amy. He said to her, "Keep this safe and only use it if needed. And remember, I promise everything will be fine in the end." He crossed his heart. She nodded. Shadow teleported down to Earth with chaos control. Vegeta was walking away when he stopped, "How is he so confident that he can win?" Vegeta thought to himself. He continued to think about turning back and wondering if Shadow had any slight idea of how strong Naldoa actually was. Rouge was behind him. She said, "He has been through much worse situations. A chaotic being is not new to him." Vegeta turned around, giving into his rage, he shouted at Rouge, "What?! You can read minds now?! I swear, you people never seem to disappoint me. A bunch of subterra rodents coming to my planet and telling me you're the saviors?!" She said, "We did not say that. We are here just to get back those jewels that are rightfully ours." She looked at him and continued, "Is there something wrong with getting our stolen items back?" Vegeta looked at Rouge, "Just, do _him_ a favor, keep him out of my sight. I swear if I see him again he will not walk again!" Vegeta exited the ARK.

Shadow appeared on Earth and sensed for the chaotic power. He felt the ginormous power and thought, "This will be too easy. He is too out of control to even block an attack with the amount of energy I feel." He walked towards the energy. Vegeta was following Shadow, he used a bit of Ki to keep up with him, but not enough to be noticed. He wanted to see this "almighty savior" do his job. Shadow raced towards the energy excited by the thought of increasing his chaotic power level by so much all at one time. He saw Naldoa. He thought, "A human controlling the power of the emeralds? Impossible!" Vegeta sat down and started to smile, "If he lasts even a minute, I'll applaud him." Shadow stopped and looked at Naldoa. He teleported above him unnoticed and kicked him downwards full force. Vegeta shook his head in disappointment, "So, if he's going to fight like _that_ I really don't see reason to give him credit for a minute." He felt the slight urge to go and help Shadow, but restrained himself, "I'll only be his last resort to evading death, if need be." The kick may have caught Naldoa off guard, but it did absolutely no damage. Shadow lost the confident smile immediately. That look turned to a grim expression. Naldoa turned around and said, "Could you please do that again, you about took a crick from my neck out." Shadow got a perturbed and irritated look on his face. Shadow said, "I didn't even scratch you! You are nothing but a human hyped up on chaotic energy! HOW?!" Shadow went for a kick to the side of Naldoa's head. The kick successfully landed, but Naldoa didn't move, "Silly, truly silly. I thought you'd be a little stronger. Oh, by the way, absorbing the chaos emeralds, don't judge a book by its cover." He disappeared and kicked Shadow three times, one in the head, one in the arm, the final, to the gut. Shadow flew back and smashed straight through a boulder. Shadow was in a dust cloud. He could hardly move. He stood up weakly and took his inhibitor rings off before the dust cleared. He used Naldoa's chaotic energy aura and powered up, both healing himself and giving him enough power to continue. Shadow appeared in front of Naldoa and punched him in the gut at above the speed of sound and let all the extra chaotic energy he had out in a huge energy blast through his hand. The blast made contact and a huge smoke cloud was formed. Shadow looked around and his inhibitor rings reappeared on him. Out of the smoke, he heard, "Well done, you got me dirty." Naldoa grabbed Shadow and started to choke him, "Whether or not you need to breathe, I'm sure you'll feel this." Naldoa charged a blast in his left hand, while choking Shadow with his right. Shadow smirked weakly and chuckled a bit. Naldoa looked disappointed, "I despise you, I really do." Shadow said, "You are about to despise me even more..." His inhibitor rings disappeared and he consumed the chaotic energy that Naldoa was charging, increasing his energy just enough to use chaos control. Shadow disappeared and his inhibitor rings appeared on Naldoa's wrists, lowering his chaotic power drastically. Naldoa looked at them, "There is a way to remove these things, I know there is. I just need to break them." He started to power up with his dormant chaos energy until the inhibitor rings took effect, then, he simply tried unleashing more, thinking they'd eventually give in and break. Shadow appeared in front of him and forced all the excess chaotic energy into his right arm, and he punched him in the gut with all of his might. His inhibitor rings shattered right after the extreme blow. Naldoa went flying across the wasteland, hit the ground, and then scraped along for a half a mile. When he got up he uttered, "Well, put restraints on me to unleash your hidden powers, that is truly a new one." Naldoa started to fly away, in the direction of the Lookout. Shadow was severely weakened by the struggle even though he did not show it.

Shadow saw Vegeta. He looked at him and said, "We have to get back to the ARK before he finds where that emerald really is!" Vegeta smirked and said, "Please, let's take our time. He still thinks the master emerald is in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When he gets there, we can lock him in it for a day." Vegeta started to clap. Shadow said, "I don't know what and where that is, but we must go and do that to give us as much time as possible!" Vegeta and Shadow took off towards the Lookout. They saw Naldoa up in the sky and they slowed down a bit to keep hidden. When they got close enough to the Lookout, Vegeta grabbed Shadow's hand and started flying. When they landed, he ordered Shadow to follow his instruction for a moment. Naldoa had just opened the door to the Time Chamber. Vegeta did a tiny Big Bang Attack to knock Naldoa in, and then Shadow shut the doors, locking Naldoa up. Shadow said, "Now we have to go back up to the ARK. I need that master emerald to heal once more." Vegeta had taken hold of Shadow once more and flew up to the ARK, he tossed Shadow in and then started to descend to the Lookout. When Shadow hit the hard titanium floor, that last blow broke his leg. Shadow limped, badly, to the room he sensed the master emerald to be. Vegeta made contact with the Lookout's floor, then prepared a Final Flash and aimed it straight for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's entrance. He didn't like the thought, but he somehow knew Naldoa would take the door down if need be to escape. Shadow fell into the room. It was his old bedroom. Amy was lying on the bed. She saw him, jumped out of the bed, and picked him up. She said, "What did that guy do?! Is he dead?!" Shadow said, "I guess that what happened to me was a 'team effort.' And, no, he is not. But that person and I bought us more time to plan." And brought him to the master emerald and Shadow healed. Vegeta felt Naldoa's presence, he wasn't going to be in there much longer. He started the attack, but didn't shoot it until he saw the doors come down. He shot the Final Flash and it hit Naldoa off guard, as he just got done breaking an indestructible door. He looked up just in time to react by moving slightly and avoiding certain death. When the blast finally stopped, Vegeta had fled, not caring if he killed Naldoa or not, not even caring if he hit Naldoa. Vegeta flew up to the ARK and came into the room with Shadow, "We don't have much time. He has already escaped!" Shadow said, "Then let's do something about it!" Meanwhile down at the Lookout, Naldoa sensed the master emerald in the sky. He looked up and saw the ARK. He flew up. Shadow jumped out of the bed. Amy said, "Wait Shadow. What if he kills you th-" They heard a loud boom noise. Shadow and Vegeta felt that it was Naldoa. Shadow grabbed Amy and then Vegeta and teleported to Sonic. Shadow said, "Sonic! Distract that chaos freak while I get everyone to a safe place!" sonic jumped up and said, "No prob!" Shadow used chaos control to get everyone including the master emerald down to Earth. Sonic was up there dodging all of Naldoa's attacks.

Shadow did not know where to put the master emerald, but then Vegeta offered a place, "We can put the master emerald at the Capsule Corporation, there, Bulma will have a place for the emerald and it will not be sensed." Shadow said, "Alright. By the way, I don't think we got your name..?" Vegeta gave him an agitated look, "Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans!" Shadow said, "Nice to know. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform." Amy said, "I am Amy Rose, a strong, yet delicate, young woman." Knuckles said, "I am Knuckles the Echidna, the protector of the master emerald." Rouge said, "I am Rouge the Bat, the best thief you will ever find anywhere." Tails said, "I am Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I am a super smart mechanic and inventor. And the blue one holding off the chaotic destructor up there is named Sonic. He can run at supersonic speeds." Vegeta looked around, "There it is, Capsule Corporations is right over there." Vegeta and the others ran into Capsule Corp. and Vegeta told Bulma, "I'll be using your energy barrier, I have guests over, I love you, bye!" He showed them the energy barrier, "Miles, you should be able to find out how this runs..." Tails said, "I bet I already know." He went up to the machine and turned it on. Shadow was gone. Amy said, "Shadow is gone! It isn't like him to just disappear..." Shadow had forgotten about Sonic and went to go get him. He teleported to the ARK and saw Sonic being beaten. Shadow used chaos control and they both disappeared back down to Capsule Corp. Shadow appeared by Amy and Sonic appeared next to Tails. Sonic stood up dazed and said, "I almost got beaten so bad that I nearly blacked out. I am surprised I can still walk!" Vegeta looked at Shadow and Amy, "May I absorb some more chaos energy, kinda ran out." Shadow said, "Yes, but be careful. Too much will impair your ability to think straight." Vegeta walked up to the master emerald then looked at Shadow, "Well, it's not like I do that, anyway." He placed his hand on the emerald and started absorbing energy. After having quadrupled his original Maximum power, he took his hand off the emerald, and put 7/8ths of the chaotic energy to dormancy. Knuckles picked up the master emerald and he did what he always has and "guarded" it. Bulma Came into the room to check on Vegeta and the first thing she saw was the Mobians. She squealed, dropped her coffee, and fainted. Everyone looked at her. Vegeta said, "That's not like her, she's seen far worse. Shadow, if you think you have enough power, shall we go find and end Naldoa?" Shadow said, "Think? I know I do. We have the master emerald. I can raise my power as high as I want it to be with it." Amy said, "Shadow, please be careful this time. I don't want to lose you." Sonic said, "Don't slow down either. He is quick." Knuckles said, "Fight your guys' hearts out." Tails said, "Don't forget to use your skills." Rouge said, "Show that son of a bitch Hell!" Shadow said, "I plan to take him on a tour." Vegeta looked down, "I... I don't know what it is..." he whispered to himself, "Shadow, be on your guard, I fear... something..." Shadow stored as much power as he could from the master emerald and said, "I am ready Vegeta." Vegeta looked at Amy, "Watch Bulma... this feeling may not be _my_ warning. Shadow, let's go." Shadow said, "Wait, if things get critical, I have a plan, but you will have to lower your guard. It might just save everyone."

Vegeta and Shadow had taken off, Vegeta following Shadow because Shadow could sense Naldoa's chaos energy. They got 2 miles out of town then they heard a loud voice, "I WILL FIND THE EMERALD IF I MUST DESTROY THE PLANET IN THE PROCESS!" Vegeta and Shadow turned around towards the city and saw a giant yellow beam going towards Capsule Corp. When the beam hit, it was followed by millions of chaos spears, all hitting buildings, people, and animals alike. Naldoa wasn't trying to get the master emerald anymore, he was trying to level the city, sea level! Shadow screamed, "No! AMY!" Vegeta yelled, "BULMA!" They both ran to the ruined city. They saw the corpses of their dead friends. Shadow and Vegeta stared at the bodies of their loved ones in disbelief, hoping this was all a nightmare. They looked at Naldoa and accepted what the reality was. Just staring at Naldoa started to fill them with rage. Shadow started shaking and tears streamed down his cheek. Shadow picked up Amy. He took of his right glove and felt her cold, dead hand. Vegeta looked at Bulma, unwanting of this to be real. He walked up to her, he finally shed a tear, he looked at Naldoa, "You, you are truly a monster. I... will not let you get away with this. You just dealt your last card, and that card will be your demise..." Shadow dropped Amy's body and a dark red aura formed around him with purple electricity swirling around that aura. He said, "You... You... You... I shall... not let this stand... I can't go through this... not again..." Shadow's fur turned pitch black. He screamed, "YOU JUST MADE YOUR BIGGEST MISTAKE! PREPARE TO SEE THE TRUE ULTIMATE POWER OF CHAOS!" They both turned around. Shadow's dark and chaotic energy just spiked and he turned to dark form, spiking his power past his limit. At the same time, Vegeta's power spiked and he turned to chaotic super Saiyan two. He had big flaring light green hair. He had an extremely fatal amount of chaotic and Ki energy that only a true warrior could handle. Shadow's and Vegeta's power kept rising, seeming to never stop. Shadow roared and Vegeta screamed. Everything flashed white and there was a crater where they were standing. Shadow's eyes were glowing blood red and that purple, smoke-like aura surrounded him. Vegeta had a light green aura surrounding him. Their power was so strong it warped the color and shape of everything around them.

Naldoa looked at the two, "Is this possible, they're rodents! I, I can't win against these... things! They seem to be gods of rage!" Naldoa tried to leave, his brain had actually entered the original fear reactions; Fight or Flight instincts. Naldoa went as fast as he could in an attempt to flee from the two enraged superhuman beings. Shadow and Vegeta both had easily enough speed to beat him wherever he went. Eventually, Naldoa realized he had no choice but to fight the two. He threw the first punch, but was blocked by Vegeta and counter-attacked by Shadow. Naldoa flew into the ground, Vegeta ensured his impact by kicking his stomach through his spine and connecting it to the rocks below. Shadow and Vegeta had then started to simply smack Naldoa around every time he got up. Eventually, Naldoa had more bones than every person on Earth combined. After five minutes of being treated like a ragdoll by the two enraged gods, Vegeta regained his sanity. Shadow was just getting madder and madder. It got to a point to where Shadow could only roar. He roared before every blow. When Naldoa hit the ground, Shadow fully healed him and then kicked him up into the air. He roared louder and louder. Shadow was smacking him around. He was teleporting and hitting him all at once, making Naldoa go through extreme pain. Shadow reappeared and caught Naldoa by his legs. He span and threw Naldoa down and he hit the ground. Naldoa seemed dead. Shadow went on a rampage. His dark energy consumed him to such a point to where he is now a destruction-craving monster. His power spiking at random points as he destroyed everything in his sight. Vegeta was sitting there, watching Shadow's rampage. He'd never seen such a power in his life. Shadow looked straight at Vegeta, making Vegeta know, he was in trouble. He had to react quickly to avoid death. Shadow charged at Vegeta, who didn't hesitate to flee. Vegeta flew past Amy's body, reminding him of the promise. An idea sprung in Vegeta's mind. He remembered how dear Amy was to Shadow. Shadow came closer and closer. When he was right behind Vegeta, he boosted forward. Vegeta jumped above him and flew full speed in the other direction. Shadow tried to stop and slid several hundred miles away. Vegeta got to Amy's body and flew once more. Shadow caught up to him and was about to blast him with energy, than Vegeta held Amy's body in front of him. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. Vegeta said, "Remember this hedgehog?! Remember how dear to you she is?! How she was number one on your list?!" Shadow seemed to start hurting. Vegeta continued, "She was your world, and Naldoa was the one who destroyed your world, just as Freiza destroyed mine! Remember what you promised this girl?! You are the Ultimate Lifeform! I know you can remember!" Shadow started having flashbacks. He grabbed his head in pain and roared so loud that it distorted the surrounding environment. He had flashbacks of him and Maria. His power started to drop. Vegeta said, "You made a promise that everything was gonna be okay in the end to this girl! You crossed your heart!" Shadow started having flashbacks of her and his power dropped at an immensely drastic rate. Vegeta said, "You said you never break promises! Do not start now!" Shadow roared and then that roar turned into a shriek. Shadow's aura faded and he turned back to normal. Vegeta walked up to Shadow, "Your promise will be fulfilled, it is certain. The road will be bumpy, though." Shadow was on the ground sobbing. He seemed to be like a dead body; motionless, but breathing. Vegeta looked at Shadow, "I hate to bring up a sore subject, but Naldoa escaped. We cannot allow this pattern to continue. I am afraid though, that all is lost, we are in over our heads, and Naldoa's either got power or strategy. If we want to beat him, we need to almost catch him off guard, with something big. I am all out of ideas. This Naldoa character, he seems to have stocked up on the chaos energy, seeming he always has some to spare. As I said before, if we plan on killing him, we have to do it fast, if he knows/even thinks he knows what we're doing, he will evade it somehow." Shadow got up and wiped his tears. He had his back facing Vegeta. He said, "I have a plan... We have to get the master emerald first. I am going to keep my promise and we're gonna..." Vegeta smiled a bit hopefully and said, "We're gonna what?" Shadow turned his head with a determined look, "We are gonna show that son of a bitch Hell!" Vegeta grew a smile, "Well, if you need the master emerald, it should still be in Capsule Corp. getting that I think will be the easiest part." Shadow sensed for a surrounding power. The chaotic energy that was in the air interfered with their sensing abilities.

Meanwhile, Naldoa crawled from the crater he made when he hit the ground. He saw the master emerald and stood up slowly. He limped his way to the master emerald. He fell and crawled. He grabbed it. Shadow said, "Damnit. My rampage destroyed my ability to sense oth-" An explosion of chaotic energy scared them and they both saw the ginormous blast of energy. Shadow said, "We're too late! He has found out how to consume that emerald just like the chaos emeralds!" Vegeta looked at Shadow, "Damnit! I used up all the chaos energy I had in my fit of rage. I can't stand a chance against Naldoa now. If only there was some way for me to absorb energy from him." Vegeta looked down, concentrating deeply. Shadow said, "I have an idea... we have to let him use as much chaotic energy in a single blast as possible. You must trust me. Let him throw it at you and do not move! I will do something so absolutely psychotic that it would save the entire universe from him! Do you trust me?" Vegeta looked at Shadow, "Well, I don't see any other options than to trust you. So, shall we put your plan in action?" Shadow nodded and said, "Fly to him and make him charge his energy as much as possible. I will be getting ready."

Vegeta and Shadow flew off towards Naldoa, when they found him, Shadow stayed behind and Vegeta continued to Naldoa, stopping right in front of him. "Hey, I thought you were dead." Naldoa looked at Vegeta, "And you've come back in another attempt to kill me?" Vegeta smirked a little, "Well, I'm pretty sure that if you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it by now, I'm growing rather impatient with you." Naldoa gave Vegeta a slightly irritated look, "You are growing impatient, waiting for death?" "Well, I did expect you'd give me 100% of your power, but since you didn't, neither did I." Naldoa got a little more irritated, "You're telling me you've been toying with me?!" "Well, why give you the power you refuse to give me?" Naldoa started powering up, "You seem to want to die, by my full power?" "Yes, 100% is what I want, I will accept no less." "Very well." Naldoa gathered all of his energy into one hand, forming a chaos orb, "Are you sure you want to die?" "I would probably survive 100% of _your_ power." Naldoa gave Vegeta a rather blank look, "I am going to enjoy this more than I should." He put 100% of his power into the chaos orb, "You know you're dying soon, correct?" Vegeta said, "Shoot, I welcome such a weak blast." Naldoa became enraged at the comment, "WEAK BLAST?! NOW YOU'RE GETTING THE FRUITS OF MY ESSENCE!" The chaos orb grew to 10 times its original size. Naldoa almost fired it. "Wait, fire it from a distance and make me fear your power." Naldoa backed up a mile, "This suit you?" "Yes." Naldoa fired the chaos orb at Vegeta. Shadow flew in right before the chaotic blast hit Vegeta in his chaos form. He absorbed the energy through his chest and it reacted violently creating a chaos zone that turned Vegeta and shadow into pure energy. Their energies combined into one and the chaos zone exploded and a dust cloud was impairing Naldoa's vision. A single shadow showed through the dust. Naldoa said, "Who could that possibly be?" The dust cleared and the mysterious figure was the fusion of Shadow and Vegeta, Veadow. Naldoa looked at the mysterious being, "Well, where are the other two?" Veadow looked at Naldoa, "You don't seem to get it, you're looking at them, Vegeta and Shadow, Veadow for you." Naldoa gave Veadow a confused look, "How did you-" Veadow interrupted, "You don't understand yet, you were outsmarted. Having you give in to anger then use 100% of your energy gave me enough to perform a rare technique. See, they say nothing good can come of rage, obviously, you proved them right, by giving into rage, not only did you drain yourself, but you birthed the Ultimate Lifeform. Now that you are drained and I have more power than ever, it doesn't matter where the master emerald is, you drained the seven chaos emeralds, now you will pay." Veadow disappeared and suddenly Naldoa couldn't move. Veadow reappeared in front of Naldoa, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you." Naldoa looked at Veadow, and remained silent. "Very well." Veadow got a total of 1,437,336 hits into Naldoa before Naldoa could react. Naldoa started to react to every hit, flopping around like a fish. Veadow decided to use Afterimage Unfusion. Vegeta got on one side of Naldoa and Shadow the other. "Final... FLASH!" "Chaos... BEAM!" The two beams met at Naldoa, but he had just enough power to stop the blasts and hold them, but not redirection them. Veadow was reborn and walked up to Naldoa, "I am still waiting for an answer, or, if you can't provide one, an alternative can be death, if you really prefer that." Naldoa was still silent. "Very well, death is your choice." Veadow rushed at Naldoa, then teleported behind him, kicking him and breaking his spine. He teleported in front of him, snapped his neck, then broke the baby-maker, before the blasts could make contact with Veadow or themselves, Veadow redirected them at Naldoa, having them both hit at the exact same time. Naldoa's body was completely obliterated, revealing the seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald.

Veadow unfused once more, Shadow took the seven chaos emeralds, Vegeta took the master emerald. They took off towards the Capsule Corp. in attempt to revive the lost with the master emerald. Shadow placed the chaos emeralds around the demolished city and Vegeta placed the master emerald in the center. All the emeralds started to glow. Everything flashed white and it blinded Vegeta and Shadow. When they could see, everyone in the city had been revived. Shadow grabbed the chaos emeralds and searched for Amy. Vegeta searched for Bulma. Shadow picked up the master emerald as he ran by it. He ran to where he last saw Amy's body. He saw she was still on the ground. He landed and picked her up. He said, "Amy? Are you okay?" He had a worried tone. She opened her eyes a bit. She saw him. She hugged him tightly and Shadow hugged back even tighter. She said, "I thought I was dead! I was even in Heaven..." Shadow said, "That is because you were. Vegeta and I used the master emerald to revive everyone in the city." Amy said, "I thought I would never see you again..." Shadow looked into her eyes and she looked into his. He said, "Since when do I break a promise Ames?" She smiled and remained silent. Meanwhile, Vegeta searched for Bulma. He saw her and he immediately hugged her. Vegeta said, "Are you alright Bulma?" she said, "Yes. Just a little shaken up. Nothing too bad." He said, "Now that everything is over, we can begin to restore Earth to its formal... beauty..." Bulma said, "I think you should just let the people figure that out." Vegeta said, "I am sure those animals have that covered." Shadow said to Amy, "Amy, I got to go find Sonic so we can restore Earth." Amy said, "Hurry back." He replied, "I will." He ran off in search for Sonic. Shadow saw Sonic. He was confused. Shadow said, "Sonic, we need to use the chaos emeralds to repair Earth." Sonic nodded. Then he said, "How are we going to do that anyway?" Vegeta overheard and walked to them, "You two could use the chaos emeralds to charge the dragon balls enough for us to make a wish." Shadow said, "Alright. But we need to find those though." Bulma said, "I have the dragon radar. You guys can use that." Vegeta said, "Alright. It is settled. Let's go get those dragon balls." Bulma said, "When I woke up, I saw the dragon radar right next to me." Sonic said, "That is one less item we need to find." Vegeta said, "Time to go get the dragon balls." They all spanned the globe in search for the dragon balls. Eventually, they found them all. They went back to the remains of Capsule Corp. and Sonic and Shadow put the chaos emeralds around them. They swirled around and the dragon balls glowed. Then Shenron appeared out of the dragon balls. Shenron said, "It is quite early to be summoning me." Everyone was gathered there. Shadow and Vegeta explained the situation. Shenron said, "Ah... I see my previous wish is in this room, the chaos emeralds and their master emerald. Yes, a wish to the one that goes by "Naldoa." You may wonder how he was able to use them, truth is, he was an experimental hedgehog turned human by Dr. Eggman. I am indeed surprised he no longer lives, as I took his ability to die away from him. But, I will assume that you want people revived, like always." Vegeta looked at Shenron, "You guessed it, revive everyone killed by me, Shadow, or Naldoa (excluding Naldoa) within the past 24 hours and... fix the planet. One more thing, return the chaos emeralds to their place of origin, Mobius." Shenron's eyes glowed and with that, the emeralds disappeared. Shenron looked at everyone, "I have a little power left, any other requests?" Shadow said, "I have one." Shenron said, "Speak." Shadow continued, "I want a way to get from Mobius to Earth without having to use any chaotic energy." Shenron's eyes glowed and he said, "Your wish is granted." One teleporter appeared in Shadow's hands, and another in Vegeta's. Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

Shadow said, "Now it is time for us to return home. It was nice fighting by your side Vegeta." Vegeta said, "I have to agree. We made a great team out there." Shadow said, "It won't be the last time we meet." Vegeta said, "That is something that I do not doubt. See you guys the next time you come back. If our paths do cross once more, I hope they'd be on better terms." Shadow and Vegeta shook hands. Shadow said, "Farewell." Everyone teleported up to the ARK. Vegeta and Bulma looked at the ARK. It flashed green and disappeared. Vegeta looked at Bulma and said, "God, just when I thought I'd seen everything…" Bulma looked at him, "Well, I do hope that is the last… 'Infraction' we have to deal with for a while. He may not have been as deadly as Cell or Bojack, but-" Vegeta cut her off, "Bulma, you must realize Cell had nearly a month on Earth. Naldoa had the course of a day, in my opinion; he was our toughest opponent yet, well, if you don't count that freak-of-nature Kondo, that is." Bulma looked at Vegeta and Vegeta continued, "Naldoa didn't have enough time to deal proper damage. If he did, Earth wouldn't be here." Vegeta looked around and said to Bulma, "It's a wonderful day today, would you like to take a walk?" Bulma smiled and nodded the two started to walk around a nearby wasteland. After 5 minutes of walking, Vegeta thought, "Wait, I sensed Gohan's power earlier today, on the Lookout, I wonder what became of him?"  
Dende had fled into his room on the Lookout, fearing Hell was arriving very soon. He eventually came out to see if the Lookout had been damaged any and he saw the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's doors were busted down. He looked behind him, towards the edge of the Lookout and saw a near-death Gohan, lying there motionless. He walked up to Gohan and performed his healing ability. Gohan regained consciousness and instantly went into battle mode, "Where's the overpowered freak?" Dende looked at Gohan, obviously, he'd been knocked to the point of stupidity, "He's dead, felled by a being made of pure chaotic energy. It was amazing indeed, I was able to see the battle in my mind, but was not there in person." Gohan looked at Dende, somewhat confused, "What do you mean, 'chaotic energy'? Like the stuff the strong guy was full of?" Dende returned the glance, "Yes, a being made almost entirely of it, I'm not sure how he was able to control himself." Gohan looked at Dende, "Well, if that guy is truly dead, then I have nothing to complain about. Well, see you later, Dende-wait, where's Piccolo?" Dende looked at Gohan and said, "He said he needed to go to Namek for something or other, he didn't mention details, he should be back tomorrow." Gohan nodded at Dende and waved Goodbye. "I wonder what this Chaos energy is… Is it similar to Ki in any fashion? I guess I'll have to wait till next time to find out. Well, better return to mom, she'll probably kill me for being gone for so long." Dende looked up into the sky, "Thank you, Shadow!" He said to the Heavens.

Everyone got off the ARK and back down on their home planet, except Shadow and Amy. The two looked out the window. They looked deep into space. Shadow said, "Look at that red star, Amy." She looked at it and asked, "What is so important about it?" Shadow smiled and said, "That is sun that Earth orbits." She smiled and said, "How do you know?" He replied, "I used chaos control in that direction yesterday, remember?" She said, "That is really neat. I would have never known that." Shadow said, "Want me to teach you chaos control?" Amy nodded. Shadow got behind her and grabbed her hands. He whispered in her ear as he hugged her holding her hands, "Charge as much chaotic energy you feel needed…" She started charging energy. Shadow continued, "When you think you have enough, let it all out without burning it off." Amy did that and she used chaos control. They disappeared in a red flash. To them, time nearly stood still. Shadow said, "Very good Ames! I am surprised you got it on your first try without injuring yourself." She said, "I guess I just have it in me." She smiled and giggled. Shadow said, "Now let's go." She said, "I have a place... If you want to rest… After all, you did use so much energy on that Naldoa freak." Shadow nodded. They teleported to her home. Sonic ran to Sally and hugged her tightly. She said, "Whoa. Did you lose somebody?" Sonic said, "I guess I did, but I just missed you." She smiled and asked, "What exactly happened?" Sonic told the story to her. She said, "Wow. What was dying like?" He said, "It was… odd. I felt totally weird. I also felt so free for some reason." She said, "That is odd…" Tails had ran back home. He got inside and fell asleep. Knuckles ran to Angel Island and restored the master emerald to its rightful place. Rouge straight up disappeared with no trace. Shadow lay awake in bed. He heard a voice he didn't know. It had happened to be Dende. He said, "Thank you, Shadow!" Shadow sat up and looked around. He said, "Um… You're welcome?" Amy said, "Just go back to sleep," she yawned, "We all deserve a good night's sleep…" Shadow laid back down. He slept silently.


	2. The Dark Return

_**_ The Dark Return_**_

 _ **It had been nearly seven years since Naldoa's rampage on Earth and the fusion of Veadow. Shadow and Amy got married and had one daughter named Rosaline Rose, who is now three and her nickname is Rosy. Sonic and Sally got married and Sally got pregnant with twins. Tails fell in love with the rock star, Mina Mongoose; they are married. Knuckles fell for Julie-Su and had a daughter named Lara-Su. They never got married. Rouge disappeared two years ago. Cream still lives with her mother, Vanilla. Dr. Eggman had been killed by Shadow and Sonic after the explosion of his main base. Sonic and company visited Earth annually after the struggle with Naldoa. Acrucion had been created by Eggman and she terrorized Mobius until she nearly killed Shadow, which made Amy go dark super form and she almost killed her. Amy healed Shadow. Acrucion crawled to the forest and met Acranux. He healed her. The ARK was still in orbit. It is now Tails' main lab and Shadow and Amy's new get-away place. Rosaline can barely run at this point, which worries Shadow. Shadow and Amy haven't had a single fight up to this point. The tensions between Sonic and Shadow have grown but tend to dim down when a tragedy occurs that affects them both. Shadow and Amy have called everyone for the annual visit to Earth.**_

 _ **It has been nearly seven years since Goku passed away in the event of the Cell Games. Many foes had been felled, allies met. Naldoa, he was one to remember, his rampage on Earth caused the meeting of Shadow and Vegeta. Within the seven years, Gohan had entered the newly opened World Tournament in hope to find some training. At the World Tournament, he ran into a very powerful human by the name of Zolo. Zolo pushed Gohan to the very limits of his Super Saiyan 2 abilities and was even capable of besting him. Gohan was able to "Kill" Zolo by redirecting Zolo's Poison Death Ball back to Zolo and obliterating his body to the simple remnants of a ruby, which landed in the sea and was carried off by waves and wind. Zolo was revived a few years later and bested all of the Z warriors, but was killed by a final attack, a mix between everyone's signature moves. Gohan is an Adult, at the age of 18. Vegeta and Bulma's relationship was great, their son, Trunks, had become a Super Saiyan. Gohan had a brother, Goten, who could (conveniently) transform into a Super Saiyan. Gohan had also met a potential relationship, Videl Satan, daughter of the World Champion, Hercule Satan. Goku was given by Baba 24 hours to be in the living world. There is an evil wizard, new to Earth, named Babidi. His intentions are to gather energy and revive a demon named Majin Buu. He decides to look to the World Tournament for strong people to absorb energy from. Goku and his friends are at the top of the Lookout, everyone is looking at Goku, expecting for him to call the shots since he has returned.**_

Everyone that could come this year met Shadow and Amy in the nearby forest. Shadow and Amy had Rosaline with them. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Tails, and Mina could make it. Mina said, "This is gonna be my second time thanks to Tails." Knuckles said, "Julie stayed back at the shrine with Lara." Sonic said, "Sally and I are present." Shadow said, "I could see your blue fur from miles away hedgehog." Sonic said, "That just makes me ever so much cooler. Blue is way better than _black_." Amy said, "You wish you little bi-!" Shadow interrupted, "Amy! We have a kid here." She said, "Almost said something I shouldn't have in front of my little baby." She picked up Rosaline. Shadow said, "I see that two you are expecting, Sonic and Sally." Sally nodded. Sonic growled. Shadow pulled out the dull, but not rusty, teleporter. Shadow said, "Consider yourself lucky that I even allow you to come with me. In fact, consider yourself lucky that I wished your blue tail back." Sonic said with a growl, "Be lucky I don't kick your black a-" Shadow backhanded him and said, "I would kill you here if Sally wasn't pregnant!" Amy said, "Shadow, please calm down so we can leave without any trouble." Shadow said with a sigh, "Fine… But only for you and Rosaline." Sonic got up with a bruised cheek and said, "Y-yeah right. You just don't want to lose in front of your daughter!" Shadow said, "You are really testing my patience." Amy yelled, "Just shut up so we can go!" Shadow nodded and dropped the teleporter. The portal opened. 

Everyone was still happy with Goku's presence. Vegeta looked at Goku and remembered something, "Hey, Kakarot, if my time-telling is correct, we should be getting visitors soon." Goku looked back confused, "Visitors... on the top of the Lookout? Are they going to be human?" Vegeta pondered on that question for a bit, "No, Kakarot, they're not human, they're close to it though." Goku smiled, "Ah, so Namekian!" Vegeta's eyes popped, "N-no. Not Namekian, I just can't think of it right now. They're furry, short, and powerful." Goku pondered, "Sounds like… a Super Saiyan Monkey…" Vegeta face palmed, "Kakarot, they're certainly not Super Saiyans… not monkeys either, I think…" They saw a light come from a back room of the Lookout. Vegeta smiled, "They're here."

Shadow, Amy, Rosaline, and everyone else jumped out of the portal. Shadow said, "I sense a great power over there." He pointed. Sonic said, "I'll race ya!" Then he ran off. Shadow said, "Better plan to lose!" He ran after. Amy said, "Wait!" She pouted. Sally said, "You think they would have resolved this by now." Amy said, "They are boys with similar, yet completely different, attributes." Tails said, "Opposites do make great rivals." Mina said, "Yeah." Knuckles said, "Why are we just standing around?! Let's go already!" He jumped off the Lookout and glided. Tails said, "Wait up!" He picked up Mina and flew. Sally said, "Why don't you walk with me, Amy? After all, you have a young child to take care of." Amy said, "Yeah." She picked up Rosaline. Rosaline said, "I love you mama," with a little kids accent. Amy giggled and said, "I love you too." Amy and Sally walked. Shadow and Sonic were neck and neck as they reached Goku. Shadow stopped but Sonic didn't and smashed into Goku. Goku smashed to the floor and Sonic stopped. Goku got up and looked at Sonic, "You know, if you don't like me, you could've just said so…" Sonic got a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Sonic said, "Well… I never said that…" Vegeta saw the two hedgehogs, recognizing the two, but only remembered Shadow. He said, "Long time no see Shadow." Shadow said, "It's only been a year." Vegeta smiled at Shadow, "If you live in my shoes, a year can seem to be a decade. So, I feel as if I've not seen you in a lifetime." Shadow said, "Alright. Who is the strong guy over there that the blue ' _wonder_ ' ran into?" Vegeta got a strange look on his face, a mixture between irritation, joy, and embarrassment, "That would be Goku. He had died seven years ago. About a month before you guys came." Sonic said, "Did you use the Dragon Balls to return him?" Shadow took a good long look at Goku and said, "Wait. That halo..." Goku chuckled a little, "Yup, I'm still kinda dead. I was given 24 hours to be on Earth. Oh and, blue guy, the dragon balls can't wish someone back twice, I was revived previously." Shadow said, "So… Goku, right? My name is Shadow and the blue idiot is Sonic." Goku looked at the two, "In case either of you want to know, I died the first time trying to kill my brother, I died the second time trying to kill a bug." Sonic said, "This guy sounds like a total wimp! I'll take you on!" Shadow said, "Do you not feel that power? If you're fighting, I might as well help." Shadow looked at Goku, "Unless you are afraid you might lose, Goku." Goku looked at the two, kind of surprised, "Well, um… I guess I can fight, but not here. I have a place in mind, but before we go, I have something to show you, if you're interested…" he smiled. Sonic said, "We are!" Shadow nodded. Knuckles and Tails flew in. Knuckles said, "Did we miss the fight?" Shadow said, "No, but we are about to go somewhere to fight." They waited for Goku. Goku went Super Saiyan, but kept his power relatively low, "This is the power I used against the bug." Shadow said, "H-his power just spiked!" Sonic said, "So what? Knuckles! Give us the chaos emeralds!" Knuckles said, "Alright." He gave them to Sonic and he went super. Shadow did the same. Shadow said, "Do you fear us now, Goku?" Goku chuckled, "And this…" He went Super Saiyan 2, "This is a newly found power I gained in Otherworld. This is pretty powerful, huh?" Shadow said, "He surpassed us both…" Sonic said, "We can still take you on!" Goku nodded, "One thing, I want to fight one on one first, to see just how I should fight when I'm up against you both. Just to be fair, I will only use the Normal Super Saiyan." Sonic said with excitement, "I could beat you either way! Bring it on!" Shadow detransformed back to his original form, "You first Faker." Goku motioned both Hedgehogs over to him, "Everyone who wants to see this fight, come to me, Shadow, Sonic, grab any part of me, but don't get weird. Everyone, one hand on anyone who is connected to me will do, I'll use a technique that will get us to the arena right quick!" Shadow grabbed Goku's shoulder. Sonic grabbed his other. Knuckles and the others grabbed Sonic's shoulder. Tails said, "We are all ready Goku. And, by the way, my name is Tails, this is my lovely wife, Mina, and that is my friend, Knuckles." Goku nodded, "Be aware, since this is your first time, try to remain calm and still, or else your body may be warped when the technique is complete." Shadow was calm, but everyone else had been a little shaken up after hearing that. Goku smiled a little bit, "Okay, here we go-wait, Vegeta?" Vegeta sighed and held Knuckles shoulder. Goku laughed a little, "Okay, here we GO!" They disappeared in a flash and reappeared in the middle of a wasteland.

Shadow said, "That was as quick as chaos control." Mina said, "That made me feel a bit dizzy." She sat down. Tails said, "You okay?" She nodded, "Just dizzy." He sat beside her. Knuckles sat down. Sonic said, "Alright Goku. Let's do this!" Goku looked at Sonic, "Okay, but remember, do your best!" Goku went Super Saiyan and began the fight by rushing at Sonic. Sonic blocked Goku and punched him in the cheek. Sonic said, "You can't rush me baby! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Goku stabilized himself, "You know, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd be rich." Goku put both of his hands behind him, "KA…ME…HA…ME…" Sonic said, "Okay?" He rushed at Goku to punch him. He went straight through him. Sonic was kicked by Goku in the head, sending him flying into the ground, "Afterimage, I seem to be there, but I'm not, I'm just impressed you didn't realize my power had left that area." Goku rushed at Sonic once again. Sonic got up injured, but not knocked out. He smirked. Goku saw the smirk and copied it, he threw a punch, but right before it hit Sonic, he disappeared. Sonic disappeared when he threw the punch and reappeared where he thought he'd be behind Goku and realized he was gone, which confused Sonic. Goku had punched Sonic three times, the head, gut, and back, then reappeared and smashed him into the ground again. Sonic tried to get up. Shadow walked forward and said, "Your weakness disgusts me. Stay down." He went super form and said, "Prepare to feel the ultimate wrath of chaos! I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate Lifeform!" Goku looked at Shadow, "So, should I go full power Super Saiyan now?" Shadow was a bit irritated. He said, "You best give it your all if you want to try to beat me!" Shadow powered up to max power super form. Goku smiled and went full power Super Saiyan 2.

Goku began the fight by teleporting behind Shadow and attempting a combo. Shadow elbowed him in the gut full force and turned around. Shadow punched him in the face, sending him back a bit. On Goku's way back, he counterattacked with a backflip kick to Shadow's Jaw. He got upright and attempted to punch Shadow in the gut. Shadow caught his fist, but just barely. He crushed his hand and threw him to the ground. Then he used chaos spear and threw it at Goku. Goku caught himself and used his good hand to launch a Ki wave and redirect the chaos spear. He looked at Shadow, "Man, you're tough. I'll have to use a powerful attack. KA…ME…HA…ME…" Shadow launched a new attack. It was a beam of chaos energy. Shadow said, "Chaos beam!" "HA!" The two beams collided causing a clash between chaos and Ki. A negative zone was created by the energy's violent reactions to each other. Shadow used his other hand to strengthen the beam. Goku resorted to his final technique, but didn't think it would work, "Kaio-Ken times 5!" His Kamehameha wave became slightly larger and red. It pushed back to Shadow until it was about a foot away from Shadow, then Goku ran out of energy and the Kamehameha stopped all together. The chaos beam hit. Shadow smirked and thought it was over. He snickered, "Ultimate victory." Goku used Instant Transmission to go behind Shadow right before the beam hit him. He kicked Shadow into the beam. Shadow was taken off guard. The beam hurt him. Shadow lay on the ground. He got back up and held his arm. He said, "A persistent one, huh? No matter." Shadow smirked under the shadow of his face. Goku reverted to his base form, "Wait! I have one more thing to show you." Shadow said, "Fine. Fine. I will wait." Shadow healed his major wounds but not his health as he waited. Goku started releasing all of his power, he turned Super Saiyan two and stopped temporarily. Shadow said, "I have already seen this before. Seven years ago. I saw Vegeta turn Super Saiyan two." Goku looked at Shadow, "I know, nothing new, yet." Goku started to release more power. He started to shake the ground, then intense winds came, able to rip trees from the ground. The final sign of power, Goku created a crater underneath himself. He unleashed a final scream and bursted with light, nearly blinding everyone but Shadow. When the light faded, he was a Super Saiyan three. Tails said, "Whoa! That power!" Shadow said, "So you have bigger hair! I'll take you down." Shadow ran at him to punch him. When Shadow reached him, Goku turned around and spin kicked Shadow, turning him around, then delivered a kick to Shadow's spine and did a Ki blast to send Shadow into the ground. Shadow was down and out. He reverted to his normal form. Goku looked at Shadow, "I think I over did it a little." He chuckled. Vegeta had gone to go get Amy and Sally. Vegeta took them to the battle field without saying they were fighting. Amy saw Shadow on the ground and Goku facing away from her. She handed Vegeta Rosaline and said, "If you lose my daughter, you are next." This confused Vegeta. Amy turned dark form and her rings broke. She happened to have inhibitor rings. She lunged at Goku with her piko-piko hammer. She hit him in the back full force and swung on her hammer and kicked him in the gut full force, with her hammer on his back. She kicked him up and appeared above him then hammered him down. She smacked him around a bit and then as the last hit, her hammer had small spikes on it. Vegeta had handed Rosaline over to Bulma who had Trunks with her. Vegeta appeared and smashed her down. She looked up. Vegeta said, "You got lucky I am here Kakarot. Amy. They were only playing around. Nothing serious."

Shadow got up. Amy walked to him and said, "Is that true?" Shadow nodded. She felt a little embarrassed and reverted to normal. Her inhibitor rings reappeared on her. Goku reverted to his normal form, "Jeez, you are tough, Amy. You're going to have to tell me how to do that one day!" Goku smiled and weakly got up, "Hey, Vegeta, check if Korin has any Senzu Beans." Vegeta looked at Goku, "No need, I brought one in case you almost killed one of those hedgehogs. Speaking of which has Sonic moved recently?" Sonic did as Shadow said. He fell asleep in the process. Shadow stood weakly and said, "You didn't have to almost kill me." Amy said, "I didn't know I had such power." Shadow said, "You are wearing inhibitor rings…" Amy looked at them. He continued, "Goku, you cannot do what she did. Dark chaos form comes with anger and chaotic power. Not Ki energy." Goku looked down, "That stinks. I would love to be that powerful." Goku looked in the distance and saw a red stone, he walked over to it and grabbed it. He walked up to the hedgehogs, "You know, I'd love to see your planet, I bet it's awesome!" Sally ran to Sonic and saw him asleep. She said, "Wake up Sonic." He got up and rubbed his eyes. Amy said, "Yeah. Mobius is beautiful." Goku looked at Shadow, "Hey, I'll get you guys to the teleporter. Shadow, could point me in the direction of Mobius? I want to see if Instant Transmission is faster." Shadow pointed in the direction and said, "It is a blue and green planet that orbits a blue sun." Amy said, "We will see you guys there." They all used the teleporter and left. The portal disappeared. Goku and Shadow got next to each other, Goku readied Instant Transmission and Shadow chaos control. They did it at the same time. Goku arrived, then Shadow. Shadow was a second behind Goku. Goku looked around and the view of the planet was amazing, he let go of the red stone he picked up on Earth.

Goku looked at everyone else, "Wow. Mobius is incredible!" Shadow said, "Well, you won." Shadow looked around and said, "It is very pretty, much like Earth." Shadow saw the others and said, "Look. There they are." Goku walked up to Vegeta, "Hey, you'll need to tell me how you guys met." Vegeta smiled, "I'll tell you over the course of dinner." Goku shouted, "DINNER! BOY I'M HUNGRY WHERE IS IT!?" Rosaline had been scared by that and hugged Amy's leg. Rosaline said, "Mommy! Mommy!" Amy picked her up and Amy said, "Contain yourself Goku! You scared Rosy." Shadow said, "I know that Saiyans eat a lot, so we are going to the ARK's food supply, which is limitless." Vegeta walked up to Shadow and whispered, "Trust me, that clown will change the limitless supply to out of stock." He smirked slightly. Shadow said, "It literally regenerates all of the food that is taken out after you close the freezer door in an instant." Goku heard that, "Just point me to it, I'll use Instant Transmission. C'mon just point." He was in Shadow's face blabbering random things about hunger. Shadow said, "Quiet or I won't take you there. Besides, food takes time to cook." Goku immediately shut up. Vegeta looked at Shadow, "You know, Kakarot will probably be interested in the fusion that we did. I wonder, should Veadow make a comeback?" Shadow said, "Maybe. Just to test our limits, just maybe." Shadow snapped and said, "The food is done in the ARK. Who is ready to eat?" Goku silently raised his hand. Amy giggled a bit. Bulma said, "Wow. I'm surprised how well Goku is behaving." Shadow said, "Great." Vegeta looked at Bulma, "You shouldn't be impressed, he'd sell his soul for a meal." He charged up chaotic energy. "Chaos control." They all appeared on the ARK. Shadow said, "If you'll follow me…" Goku ran in front of them, following the scent of food. Vegeta face palmed and Bulma chuckled, "Not even a black hole can stop him now." Shadow said, "Halt!" Goku didn't listen and disappeared into the hallway. Vegeta looked at Shadow, "You think he'll find the food?" Shadow pressed a button and said, "Not anymore. He has to wait like the rest of us or he won't eat." Goku came running back, Super Saiyan, "I thought you said there was food!" Shadow said with a chuckle, "You will wait like us or just not eat. We didn't blast off." Amy said, "Plus, youngest get served first." Goku got a sad look and reverted to his base form and walked up to Shadow, "This means I'm going last, doesn't it?" Shadow said, "Not necessarily unless you consider what I am going to do last." Amy said, "You'll see soon enough." Goku walked next to Vegeta and stayed with the group. Shadow walked with them. He pressed a button and a door appeared in the wall. Shadow said, "Go in and take a seat." Everyone did as asked. Everyone sat patiently BUT Goku, who sat there, fork and knife in hand, his tongue wagging like a dehydrated dog. Shadow said, "Calm down. In three… two… one…" He snapped and food appeared. Shadow said, "Now, Goku, do not eat wildly. It is rude." Vegeta looked at Shadow, "C'mon, let him eat. You took away every other freedom he had." Everyone at the table started to laugh. Shadow said, "Fine. Just don't be too wild. It will scare Rosaline." Shadow looked at Amy feeding Rosaline some food. Goku was stuffing his face, Vegeta and Bulma were eating normally, and Goten and Trunks were under the table, grabbing food. Shadow said, "You two don't have to be sneaky. Grab a chair and eat." Rosaline giggled and continue to eat the food Amy gave to her. Trunks and Goten popped up and started to eat.

Goku looked at Vegeta and with a mouthful said, "Sho, Vezheda, zat shtowy?" Shadow took a deep breath. Mina said trying to see if she can help Shadow keep calm, "Thank you Mr. Rose. This is very delicious." Shadow smiled and said, "My pleasure Mrs. Prower." Amy continued to feed Rosaline. Vegeta looked at Shadow, "Care to help me tell the story of how we met?" Shadow said, "Sure." Shadow explained what happened on Mobius before they went to Earth. Vegeta explained the situation with Naldoa summoning Shenron. Shadow and Vegeta explained the rest together. Goten and Trunks said in unison, "Wow, fusion, we'll have to try that!" Goku looked at Vegeta, with _that_ look, "So, Veadow sounds pretty powerful, think he could best a Super Saiyan three?" He smiled. Shadow said, "I bet he could." Shadow smirked. Rosaline slept in the arms of her mother. Amy said, "Lets discuss this tomorrow. It is late. After all, that story did take a long time to tell." Vegeta looked at Goku, "You're the only man who can eat a literal ton and not gain a pound." Shadow laughed a bit and said, "I find that fact quite amusing." Sonic had been surprisingly quiet. He thought, "Why do I feel an evil presence? Everyone here is as good as good can get… almost everyone…" He looked at Shadow and Vegeta. Goku patted his belly, "Well, I'm assuming we have a place to sleep here?" Shadow said, "Of course. Each bedroom has a window that allows you to look at Mobius, the moon, and space in general. You all can sleep with loved ones or just alone." Shadow got up. Goku headed towards his bedroom. He could feel it, an evil essence on Mobius, he couldn't tell where because it too weak. Vegeta and Bulma shared a room, as did Goten and Trunks. Tails and Mina shared one. So did Shadow and Amy with Rosaline. Knuckles was alone. Sonic and Sally shared one, but Sonic could not sleep due to the feeling he had. When everyone was in bed and Sally was asleep, Sonic got out of bed and Walked around the ARK, pondering his feeling. Rosaline was so full that she fell into a deep, deep sleep. Sonic walked by Shadow and Amy's room and heard moaning. He tried to check it out because he thought someone was hurting. The room was locked and Sonic did not know the code. He continued to walk. Goku took a stroll too. He had the same feeling. He eventually walked by Shadow and Amy's room as well and heard the same thing. He walked passed anyway. Goku bumped into Sonic when he took the next corner, "You feel it too?" Sonic nodded and said, "Yeah… I don't know what it is though." Goku's tone changed to dire immediately, "I think I know what or… _who_ it is, I've felt this energy before. I thought we got rid of him on Earth." Sonic said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait… Who?" He was confused. Goku looked him in the eye, "The name is Zolo, he is an Earthling of unbelievable power, gave me, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten troubles. It took the mixture of seven different attacks to finish him, a Final Flash, Kamehameha, Dragon Fist, Spirit Bomb, Big Tree Cannon, Masenko, and Explosive Madan. Even with that, he is left undefeated." Sonic said, "Whoa. We better find him, or it, before he finds power." Goku looked at Sonic, "No need, he has too little power. He has yet to obtain a body, he is a simple red sto-" Sonic said, "Red what? What?!" Goku yelled, "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO _STUPID_!? I FELL FOR HIS TRAP!" He woke everybody up, except the Rose family, who were too tired to wake up to nearly anything. Sonic said, "Trap? What trap?! What is going on?" Everyone walked out of their rooms, excluding the Rose family. Goku went Super Saiyan, "I have to go!" He started to run towards the exit. He ran past everyone. Sonic chased and said, "Hold up! Why?!" Goku ran to the exit and jumped out. He flew in the direction of the energy, when he landed, he was at a random wasteland. He went Super Saiyan three and uttered, "I have _doomed_ Mobius, how could I?" Sonic landed and said, "Why did you just leave like that? We have to find him before something happens." Goku looked at Sonic, enraged at himself, "Don't you realize, Zolo is a pebble with a power unable to be tracked, looking for him is like looking for a specific star in the universe!" Sonic said, "So? We found your world out of all others in the universe. What is the difference? We HAVE to find it!" Goku walked up to Sonic, he started to cry, "I need you to get me off this planet, _now_!" sonic replied, "How are we going to defeat that _monster_ without you Goku?! You are the strongest out of all of us!" Goku's pupils were gone and he looked at Sonic, "Do you think I would let you die? I need to become more powerful! The only way I can do that is if you get me off this planet, you'll need to trust me!" Sonic said, "Grr… Fine." He pulled out a chaos emerald. "I'll induce chaos control so you can leave. Chaos Control!" Everything seemed to be frozen in time in Goku's perspective. Goku left to remote moon of a nearby planet. Chaos Control ended and Goku was over 1,000,000 miles away from Mobius, he stared in the direction of the planet, and sobbed.

Sonic looked away. He said, "Goku…" No one on the ARK knew this occurred. They all thought it was nothing and went back to sleep. The next morning, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were all looking for Goku and Sonic all through the ARK. Vegeta checked the Front, Goten, the middle, and Trunks, the back. Shadow and Amy woke up and got dressed. They heard all the commotion outside. Amy picked up Rosaline and they walked out. Shadow said, "What is all the commotion about?" Tails said, "We can't find Goku OR Sonic anywhere." Vegeta looked at Shadow, "I know the clown does stupid things, but this is retarded!" Tails said, "It's not like Sonic to just disappear like that!" Sonic had come back up to the ARK. Sonic found them and said, "I have terrible news!" Vegeta looked deeply at Sonic, "D-are you… about to say…" Sonic said, "Goku had to leave and there is some stranger of great power named Zolo that is about to be released AT ANY MOMENT!" Vegeta looked at Sonic, "But, we killed him!" Sonic said, "No. Goku said he was in a red something. He didn't finish his sentence." Goten spoke up, "Red stone, I saw it myself when Zolo was released, he's tough." Shadow walked up with Amy and Rosaline. He said, "So what if he is strong. He is only a human and any human that opposes me or my friends will BE ELIMINATED!" Shadow looked as if he had flames in his eyes. Amy said, "Shadow, honey? He sounds too strong, even for you." Shadow said, "Nonsense. I am the Ultimate Lifeform and this Zolo character is only a human." They heard a familiar voice from behind, "Don't be so sure, he is a devil." Everyone looked back and saw Gohan. Amy said, "Shadow, please listen to them. This is a battle that you alone cannot win." Shadow took a deep breath and said, "So… We must devise a plan to take Zolo down as a team. The girls will stay out of the fight." Amy said, "I am okay with that." Gohan looked at them all, "Do you not realize, he is unbeatable, all of our might together will do nothing to him!" Knuckles said, "We have one thing that he doesn't; the master emerald and the chaos emeralds." Shadow smirked and said, "With those we can all power up to defeat him." Gohan nodded. He walked up to Sonic, "My dad, he is off planet, right?" Sonic said, "Yes. I don't know why he left us." Shadow said, "So the strongest one of us is gone and we are left to fend for ourselves?!" Sonic said, "Goku said that he needed to do something then he'd be back." Gohan looked at Shadow and thought, "Why would dad need to leave planet for anything other than the Dragon Balls? He needs to help us, he is the strongest." Gohan then said, "Shadow, you and Trunks search an area, Sonic, you with Goten, I will go with Vegeta. We will find him if we look enough, but training is our top priority, so I guess that Vegeta and Shadow will train together, Goten and Trunks will train with Sonic, and I'll train alone, since I am the strongest of all of us. Everyone, check an area, train for a few minutes, check another area, train for another few minutes. Knuckles, tails, and Mina, you three will search together. 100 square feet counts as an area, we should be able to check five in half an hour. BREAK!" They all got off the ARK and started to search different areas.

Goku was going all out training; he'd destroy lifeless planets in the process. He shot Full Power Kamehameha Waves, Used Instant Transmission to get in front of it, then try to block it. He did this until he used up all of his power and was about to die, then he'd eat a Senzu Bean and continue training all out. He'd shoot Ki blasts then try to guide them around meteors and planets. He'd also shoot multiple Ki blasts at a planet, using the gravity to make them faster and try to either stand through them or deflect them. He tried Going Super Saiyan three and firing huge Ki blasts through multiple planets. This is the only time in his life that he trained more intensely than Vegeta. He would train until he couldn't stand any longer, barely move, he'd get a Senzu Bean and continue, he repeated this process until he was out of Senzu Beans.

Shadow and Vegeta are clashing and Amy and Bulma are watching at a distance with Rosaline. Amy said, "The colors of their clashes are stunning." Amy sighed. Bulma said, "You okay?" Amy said, "Just worried about what is going to happen… plus… I have a secret…" Bulma said, "I am good at keeping secrets. Tell me if you want." Amy said, "You can't let shadow know… I am-" A loud blast interrupted her and the shockwave pushed them a bit. Bulma yelled, "Vegeta! Shadow! Cool it! You're gonna kill one of us!" Rosaline started to cry. Amy picked her up and said, "Hush Rosy. Mama's here." She cradled Rosaline until she slept. Bulma said, "What were we talking about?" Amy said, "That blast made me lose my train of thought." The continued to watch. Shadow took off his inhibitor rings and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan two. They kept clashing. Sonic, Trunks, and Goten all clashed in a three way clash. The fought and trained. Sally observed. She thought, "The three of them clashing is beautiful." Knuckles, Tails, and Mina had no luck, but Knuckles had an idea. He said, "Let's go get help from Julie and Lara." Tails nodded and they got Julie-Su and Lara-Su to help. Lara said, "What is the situation?" Knuckles explained the problem. Lara-Su and Julie-Su stopped dead in their tracks and Lara-Su said, "What?! How can we do anything to someone that strong?!" Tails said, "Calm down. We only need to find the red stone containing him and break it. Simple." Julie nodded reluctantly. They started searching again. Gohan was looking around and hoped he would see it. He felt a power of Ki wildly Spike higher than his and looked in the direction and saw a huge purple barrier with red highlights, it exploded and the power faded, Gohan immediately went towards it, along with Sonic, Goten Trunks, Vegeta, Shadow, and the rest. They all got to where they saw the blast. Nothing was found or sensed.

This was their main searching area. The Purple Barrier formed once more, sealing them inside. They all (Telepathically) heard a diabolical voice, "You've nowhere to run, children of Light. For Hell is making present and there is no escape. You must now feel the pain that I have endured for millennias upon time. Feel free to die, for it is the only ticket to true freedom. I will be the host of your death, _Zolo!_ " Goten and Trunks got knocked to the ground and Zolo showed his physical body. Rosaline started to cry. Shadow said, "No one makes my daughter cry!" Shadow lunged for a punch, but Zolo caught his fist and punched him back. Shadow was knocked out. Amy took a step back in fear. Sonic guarded Sally. Vegeta guarded Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta said, "H-he is even stronger than before!" Gohan rushed towards Zolo, but Zolo blocked Gohan's attack, "Ah-ah-ah, silly child, I do remember you, so I will do something special with you." He smiled, hit Gohan in the gut, kicked him in the head, then grabbed his foot and threw Gohan, he teleported behind Gohan, broke his spine, then turned him around and grabbed Gohan's head, he kept the ruby in his palm, to suck the life out of Gohan, adding to the ruby's powers, "Do you want the energy back? Very well, have it!" He used Gohan's energy to form a Ki & Chaos blast, knocking Gohan away, and killing Gohan. "I call that one the "Death Impact Finale. How'd you like it?" Zolo smiled. Shadow whispered to Vegeta, "I felt chaos energy in that blast. Do you know what that means?" Vegeta said, "Do you want me to trick him liken I did Naldoa?" Shadow said, "Yes." Vegeta nodded. Shadow took his inhibitor rings off and turned green. He gained mass amounts of chaos energy. Vegeta started taunting Zolo. He said, "I bet your strongest chaos attack will do nothing against me! I am the prince of all Saiyans!" Zolo looked at Vegeta, "Well, of course not, prince, that's why I'll use only Ki for this attack: Abnormal Kamehameha Finale!" He fired a purple Kamehameha wave right at Vegeta. Shadow did not hear or notice the wavelength difference in energy. He went in as chaos form and tried to consume it. Shadow got badly hurt but his chaos form maintained his life. He slowly got up and said, "Damnit... Plan B…" He charged all of his chaos energy in a single blast and shot it at Vegeta, then appeared in front of it and consumed it, creating the chaos zone. The zone collapse on itself and Veadow walked out of the smoke. Veadow said, "The end is drawing near… that is… THE END OF YOU!" Veadow shot a chaos flash at Zolo. Zolo put his hand in front of him, that way the ruby could absorb the Chaotic and Ki energy of Veadow. Veadow appeared behind him and grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him while pushing with his feet. The blast hit Zolo in the chest. Veadow smashed him on the head into the ground. Zolo stood up, brushed himself off and grabbed Veadow by the head. He smashed Veadow into the ground and started to kick him in the side, "Did- you- really- think- that- you- could- beat- the- Devil- at- what- he- does- be…" Zolo got knocked away from Veadow. Goku showed himself, he was 5 times stronger than when he left, "So, this is Veadow, huh?" Veadow mumbled with his face in the dirt. Goku bent down and said, "What's that you say?" Veadow lifted his head weakly and said, "Bul…ma… A…my..." Goku used instant transmission to teleport them to the girls. Amy and Bulma hugged him tightly. Amy looked at knuckles and said, "Get the master emerald swiftly and silently Knuckles." He nodded reluctantly and sneaked away. Goku teleported back into the Purple Barrier and looked at Zolo. Zolo said to Goku, "I recognize you, you're the bastard's father. I have something really special for you." He put both of his hands in the air like a Spirit Bomb, but a Purple energy ball, the size of a planet, was formed. It seemed to have thousands of Death Balls inside of it. Zolo condensed it to a single Sparkle and threw it at Goku, "Devil's Ultimate Death Ball!" Goku tried to block the Death Ball, but it pierced straight through him, stopped, and Goku thought it was over. He turned around and saw the Death Ball sparkling, it suddenly started rapid fire of sparkle sized death balls, all piercing Goku, then returning to Zolo for absorption. When the last one pierced Goku, the main sparkle went to the wounded Saiyan and an aura formed around it, Trapping Goku inside. Goku looked around at the knocked out and dead bodies of his friends and family, he was able to utter, "Sorry, everyone. I didn't mean it to turn out this way, just, see if the Shenron can bring me back to the World of the dead later. Heheh, I'm screwed." The singular sparkle unleashed a universe destroying explosion, held in that small area. It near obliterated Goku's body and when the aura went away, Goku plopped on the ground, as close to non-existence as one can get, the halo above his head was also almost gone. Zolo smiled, "Well, I didn't expect it to do that much, but, then again, my powers always wind up surprising me. Heh, time to check if anyone is left alive." Knuckles was able to use the master emerald to heal Veadow.

Zolo's definition of "check" was total annihilation. He charged a blast that would take out Mobius. He launched it. It poofed into smoke in midair. Two beings were standing. It was Acrucion and Acranux were standing there with seemingly miniscule power. Zolo said, "Impossible! No one could block that!" Acrucion said, "I won't let this planet be destroyed." Then whispered under her breath, "Yet…" Zolo said, "No matter. I will obliterate you with the planet." Acranux smirked. Acrucion said, "Use your strongest blast at your highest max!" Zolo said, "If that is your last wish…" He charged the attack he used on Goku. It was as strong as it could be. He screamed, "Die!" and launched it. Acrucion caught the sparkle and laughed. She said, "What a joke!" Everyone's expression turned surprised. Acranux said, "Now, Acrucion." Acrucion smirked and shot the energy from the sparkle in a beam that completely obliterated Zolo. They landed and Acrucion said, "Where is the one's of the name Sonic, Shadow, and Amy?!" Amy looked at her and said to Veadow, "That is… Acrucion… I killed her though…" Veadow said, "We'll have to kill her a second time." He got up, pointed at Acranux, and said, "You! I challenge you!" Acranux said, "Very well. I will let you charge up to your max." Veadow took off his inhibitor rings. His energy grew. He transformed straight to Chaos Saiyan level two. Acranux said, "I guess I am in for a great match." Veadow and Acranux clashed. They kept battling. Acrucion came down to Amy and said, "You are next, girl." Amy remained silent and held Rosaline with fear. Acrucion walked to a forest. Amy saw she picked up a three year old child. Acrucion said, "Don't worry about daddy Verin. He will do fine." Verin said, "I know mommy." Acrucion smiled and looked back at Acranux. Everyone watched the battle. Chaos Saiyan Veadow level two kept getting stronger and stronger. Acranux started to struggle against him. They both shot a beam of energy. As Veadow grew stronger, his beam got closer to Acranux. The chaos flash broke through the chaos beam and killed Acranux. Acrucion gasped. Verin hid his face in her shoulder. She said, "No… He killed him? This weakling killed my Acranux?!" She set and her power spiked. She lunged at Veadow and with one punch, they hit the ground and defused. They were near death. Amy ran and screamed, "Shadow! No!" She fell beside him and held him in her arms. She said, "Shadow…" He weakly said, "Amy… Promise me you'll protect Rosaline…" Amy said, "I promise…" Shadow said, "I won't survive this…" Amy said, "No… You have to… because I need you… I'm pregnant…" Shadow's eyes opened a bit more. She kissed him. Vegeta looked over at the two, he said weakly, "Well, we're dead." Then died of internal bleeding. Shadow stood weakly and said, "Amy… Keep our children safe… I'll try to destroy her… I'm going to die anyway…" Amy picked up Rosaline and tried to keep her from watching. Shadow flew at Acrucion and used the rest of his energy in a chaos explosion. Rosaline watched her father die before her eyes. This did nothing to Acrucion. Rosaline yelled, "Daddy!" Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Hyper Tails, and Julie-su flew in to kill. Acrucion killed them with ease. Rosaline grew an extremely powerful red aura. She broke free of Amy's grasp and flew at Acrucion. She cut her cheek. Amy yelled, "NO!" Acrucion blasted a chaos spear at Rosaline which annihilated her. She killed Sally and Mina as well. Amy was crushed. She clenched her fists and said, "No… I promised to keep her safe…" Amy's power spiked beyond belief. She yelled, "You killed my friends, my husband, and MY LITTLE ROSEY! YOU WILL DIE!" She transformed into anger induced dark chaos and her inhibitor rings turned into plasma. Acrucion said, "You won't stop me from blowing this planet to bi-!" Her power surpassed Acrucion's and she smashed her head in with her piko-piko hammer. Acrucion died on contact. Amy shot a blast with all her energy at Acrucion's body, obliterating it. Amy fell down in her normal form breathing heavily. She fainted. This entire struggle lasted for two days.

Goten regained consciousness and got up weakly, he walked up to Amy and started to poke her, "Hey, are you okay? Hey, Pink lady, you okay? Hello? Are you dead? No, you can't be dead I feel a pulse. Wake up!" Amy backhanded him away. She got up and said, "I d-didn't mean to. I just… I can't control it…" Amy looked at Verin. She got up and Verin ran away into Labyrinth Forest. Amy said, "That kid is all on his own now… Why do I feel sorry for him?.." Goten looked at the forest, "I feel sorry for him too, maybe it's because I didn't know what a dad was until I was six?" Goten looked at Amy, "Shouldn't we check to see if anyone is still alive, and bring back the rest?" Amy nodded. They only found Goku, Bulma, and Trunks. Vegeta died of internal bleeding. Amy said, "I will keep my promise…" Goten looked at Amy, "I thought Shenron could only bring someone back once. What about Vegeta, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles?" Amy said, "I guess that they are g-gone…" Goku regained consciousness after feeling her distress and hearing that. Goku said, "I'll use the master emerald to bring them back!" Bulma looked at him and said, "Wait, you're ok? Never mind. How? " Goku said, "I'll use Instant Transmission to warp to the dead world of Mobius. After all, I am already dead." Amy said, "Seems possible. Just do it!" Goku looked at Amy, "Got it." He touched the Master Emerald and disappeared with Instant Transmission.

He appeared in a white world with cobblestone paths. Flowers grew everywhere. "Um… okay…" Goku started to walk around, "Hey, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Vegeta! You guys in here?" He saw Vegeta's body, with the hedgehogs, fox, mongoose, chipmunk, and echidna. Sonic looked at Goku, "Ah, Goku, so nice of you to join us." Goku looked and saw they all had halos, "Uh… guys, I'm practically alive here." Shadow held crying Rosaline. He said, "I know mama is not here, but I am. Shhh." He cradled Rosaline. Sally said, "Rosaline has been crying ever since she appeared here." Rosaline said, "I w-want my m-mama. I want mommy!" Shadow said, "I know, dear… I do too…" Shadow hugged his child and sang a lullaby. Goku looked at them all, "Shall we go back to the Living World?" They all nodded and Goku brought them to the master emerald. He used Instant Transmission to get them out, but it failed. He tried it again, it was no use. The chaotic energy in the Dead World cancelled out all Ki energy. Everyone was looking at him. Goku looked at Shadow, "Well, I guess I didn't think that through… Instant Transmission doesn't work here." Shadow looked at Goku, "Wait, before we skip to conclusions, try absorbing chaos energy from the master emerald and using that for a… Chaos Transmission." Goku nodded, he absorbed some chaos energy and did his "Chaos Transmission" and they all went to the living world. Goku looked at all of them, "Well have fun real quick, I have to go get something." He used Instant Transmission and left. Amy ran up to Shadow and hugged him super tight. Rosaline screamed, "Mommy!" She jumped and hugged Amy. Vegeta hugged Bulma. Tails said, "Wait, we are all still dead. Wouldn't that affect something? " Vegeta looked at Tails, "I think that's why he left; to get the Dragon Balls and wish us back. But, some of us had already been wished back… why would he even try?" Goku returned with the Namekian dragon balls, "Everyone, gather around. Arise Shenron!" The Shenron shot out, Porunga, "I am here to grant you three… where the Hell am I?" Goku smiled, "Mobius, it's a planet far from Namek." Porunga sighed, "Very well, I shall grant you three wishes." Goku smiled, "Okay,  
1\. Bring back everyone here who has died within the last 7 hours, excluding Zolo, Acrucion and Acranux.  
2\. Restore Mobius to its previous glory.  
3\. Give me another day in the Living World." Vegeta's jaw dropped at the stupidity of the final request. Porunga's eyes glowed and he said, "Your wishes are granted, farewell." the Dragon balls teleported away. Shadow said, "Goku… do you realize you could have used that last wish to bring yourself back to life." Goku looked in awe for a moment, "I knew I was forgetting something… I just didn't know it was _that_." Shadow took a deep breath and sighed irritated by the stupidity. Amy said, "Well all the more reason to go and celebrate your last day in the real world!" Goku said, "Let's go get Krillin, Chi-Chi, Korin, Yajirobe, and all my other friends!" Sonic said, "I'll go get all our other friends too!" Shadow growled and everyone got a bit scared then he bursted out, "The more the merrier!" Sonic said, "You almost had me there!" Goku and Sonic gathered everyone and they all went up to the ARK for a mini-party.

Chi-Chi sat at a table with the Rose family. Chi-Chi said, "It is very nice to so you again. And Rosaline has gotten so big since the last time I saw her." Shadow looked at Chi-Chi and said, "Do you want to hear what started about two days ago and ended last night?" She said, "Why not?" Shadow told the story. He got to the point and mentioned Rosaline dying. Chi-Chi yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU PUT AN INNOCENT 3 YEAR OLD INTO BATTLE-WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA-WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER-WHERE WAS SHE HIDDEN-WHY WASN'T SOMEONE WATCHING HER CLOSELY-WHY WAS SHE EVEN THERE-" Chi-Chi continued to yell about random things and Goku started laughing. Shadow said, "Hold up! I was dead at the time." Amy added, "And she surpassed my power at that time, so how was I supposed to do anything?!" Everyone stared at them. Rosaline cried and hid her face in Amy's shoulder and said, "Chi-Chi scared me mommy." Amy said, "You scared her Chi-Chi. She has sensitive hearing." Chi-Chi had a stern look on her face, "But that still doesn't make what happened okay." She crossed her arms, looked away, and sat back down. Shadow said, "Not like you or your husband have exactly been watching Gohan. Piccolo practically raised him." Chi-Chi was surprised at what he said. Amy said, "Let's all just get along instead of fight. Shadow, you are stern on manners. You of all people know not to fight at the table." Goku grabbed a turkey leg, swung it in the air, but it didn't rip off the rest of the turkey and yelled "Amen!" when the turkey reached its peak, it ripped, sending a turkey flying across the room and hitting Vegeta in the back of the head. Shadow was extremely irritated by that. Amy said, "Oh dear…" Rosaline giggled. Vegeta growled and yelled, "Kakarot!" Everyone else laughed. Amy said, "I wonder how this is going to end…"

Later when the eating part of the party was over, Shadow took a deep breath and said, "Now that that is over, thank God, we can go somewhere to-" Amy interrupted and said, "Why don't we go dancing?" Shadow said, "Not quite what I was going to say, but sure. As long as no one disagrees." Amy asked everyone if they would like to dance, everyone accepted. When Goku began dancing, he literally was break dancing. Vegeta stayed back and watched, "Though everyone else is doing it, I prefer not to look ridiculous!" Bulma walked up to him, "C'mon, The prince has to have some moves in him." Vegeta looked slightly irritated, Bulma motioned her hand, "Fine…" Vegeta grabbed her hand and everyone was dancing. Everyone was dancing successfully, but then came the fast song. Goku and Vegeta shared the floor, each one unleashing moves uncopyable. Eventually they were toe to toe, almost mirrors to each other. Accidentally, they did a fast paced Fusion Dance to finish the dance, but since their powers were not equal, nothing happened, the crowd gave them a round of applause. Amy told Shadow, "See Shadow? Fun!" She had a smile and Shadow laughed a bit. He said, "We still need to dance." Amy said, "Sure." Shadow and Amy joined hands. Rosaline watched. They slow danced. Shadow said, "I sometimes like to take things slow and enjoy life." Amy said, "Me too Shadow… Me too…" They kept dancing and looking into each other's eyes. Sonic danced with Sally, Knuckles with Julie-su, Tails with Mina, and so on and so forth. Bulma picked up Rosaline and said, "Gotchya cutie." Rosaline giggled and said, "No, I got you!" She grabbed her arm. Bulma laughed, "Care for a go?" Rosaline said, "Yeah!" Bulma said, "You are absolutely adorable! That cute voice of yours and your little dress." Rosaline Giggled and Bulma set her down. Bulma crouched down and danced with the three year old hedgehog. Rosaline giggled. Shadow said, "Hey, Amy. Look at Bulma and Rosy over there." Amy looked and saw, "Aww. That is so cute." Vegeta looked towards Rosy and became slightly jealous. Goku could see this, so he pat Vegeta on the back, "Quite some competition you got there, huh?" Vegeta looked at Goku, "I'm just… not used to Bulma being this comfortable with hedgehogs, you remember, the first time she saw them she fainted, and she's seen them so little since then." Goku smiled, "Well, a lot of things can change in seven years." Shadow said, "Today has been such a great day so far." Amy said, "Yeah." Shadow held Amy close and she blushed. Shadow smiled. Everyone was having a great time. Amy said, "I forgot to tell you something. Remember the two hedgehogs? The ones that killed everyone?" Shadow said, "What about them?" Amy said, "I saw their kid. I tried to get him but he ran off before I could say something. I think Acrucion said his name was Verin?" Shadow said, "I don't think he is important. He is only a kid." Amy said, "If you say so, but remember his parents."

Vegeta looked at Shadow, "We should be getting back to Earth soon. We have problems of our own there. I'd love to see you some time soon, though." Shadow said, "Leaving early, huh?" Gohan said, "Vegeta is right." Bulma said, "Yeah." Sonic said, "Feel free to come back anytime. We will see you next time." Goku said, "Hopefully I'll be there too! I would love a rematch, even though I won previously." Shadow said, "You're on Goku." Amy said, "Lets save the fight for next time, alright?" Shadow said, "Yes dear." Goku waved at Shadow, "If you'd point me in the direction of Earth, it'd be wonderful." Shadow pointed, "That red star is your sun. It should be near." Goku nodded, "All aboard the Goku-Express." Everyone grabbed Goku and he used Instant Transmission away back to Earth. Everyone waved them bye. Everyone dispersed when they were gone and started chatting. Shadow held Rosaline and said, "So… You got pregnant Amy? If I recall." Amy nodded and said, "Yes." Shadow smiled. Amy said, "I love your smile so much because you rarely do it." Shadow said, "I only smile when I am around you or Rosy." Rosy giggled and said, "Daddy!" She grabbed his chest fur and giggled more. Shadow laughed a tiny bit and said, "You are so cute Rosy." Amy smiled and said, "Let's go home and get some dinner." Rosaline said, "I love you mommy and daddy." Amy and shadow said simultaneously, "We love you too, Rosaline Rose." She giggled. Amy and Shadow smiled as they walked. Sonic took Sally home and said, "We got lucky that Goku knew what to do." Sally said, "We would be dead without him." Sonic said, "Yeah…" He hugged her and said, "I love you…" She replied, "I love you too." She kissed him. Mina looked at Tails and said, "I have a concert tonight. Feel free to come." Tails said, "I'll be there." She smiled. Tails said, "I'll come with you." She said, "Alright." Knuckles was with Julie-su and Lara-su on Angel Island. Lara-su said, "Ugh. Why do we have to guard this thing 24/7?" Knuckles said, "Because if it falls into the wrong hands, the whole universe could be gone as we know it." Lara-su moaned of boredom. It was night now. Everyone was heading to bed. Shadow picked Rosaline up and sang a lullaby. Amy hummed along. Rosaline fell asleep. Shadow set her in her bed. Amy said, "Being parents… It's the best feeling in the world." She sighed happily. Shadow had a proud smile on his face. He said, "Falling in love with you and living my life with you is an even better feeling." Amy smiled. Shadow hugged her from behind and rubbed her tummy. She blushed and shadow kissed her. They moved to their room and Shadow kissed deeper. Amy moaned a bit and Shadow rubbed her tummy faster and laid down with her on the bed. She blushed as he rubbed her tummy and kissed her. He thought in his mind, "Thank you for your help, Goku…" He closed his eyes as did Amy. They kissed softly.

When Goku and the Z-Warriors returned to Earth, everyone looked at Goku, for further instruction. Goku looked at them all, "Thanks for the help you guys; Zolo was pretty strong this time around. I didn't expect him to show up. Now, let's go to the World Tournament!" Vegeta stopped, "Wait, we just got back from the fight of our lives, and you want to train? Jeez, you're predictable, Kakarot!" Goku smiled and looked at Gohan, "So, everyone wants to come, if not, only people who do stand beside me." Everyone but Yajirobe and the non Z-Warriors stood by Goku. Goku smiled, "Well, I guess we'll go now, bye!" He used Instant Transmission to get everyone to the World Tournament. The crowd there was going wild, Goku admired the view, "Ah… so long has it been since I've set foot here. It looks as if it's about to begin!" He listened to the upcoming rounds and fights. He silently thought to himself, "Thank you, Shadow." He walked down the hall with everyone to admire the first fight.


End file.
